Walking On Broken Glass
by Dareia
Summary: Felicity is feeling left out, and useless after Laurel joins them. An unbelievable opportunity finds her, and she jumps into it despite Oliver's protests. Tension rises, a new enemy finds his way into the city of Starling, and a partner in an old "friend". Arrow/Batman crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers! Another Olicity fic from me, this thim a crossover with Batman. I imagined Bruce Wayne to be Christiane Bale as for me he is the perfect man for this character. I'm uncertain about where I'm going with this but hopefully, somewhere what you can all enjoy. The story might turn darker later, there's going to be a lot of anger involved so I might change the rating to M later for language, and possible lemons.**

**I apologize for the mistakes I made, English isn't my first language. If any of you see the potential in this, and would like to help me out, please PM me as I'm in huge need of a beta. Thank you.**

**Leave a feedback, please if you have the time. Thank you.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

It was a relaxing, sunny morning, birds sang their joyful songs out on the streets. After a long time Starling finally had a chance to take a deep breath, and enjoy the relative silence. With relative silence I meant that there was no psychopats trying to destroy the place, and all the people in it.

I was having breakfast, sitting in front of the tv at my couch, wearing only my pijamas and my rob. There wasn't much to do for me in the last few weeks as I mentioned before there were no villains coming against us. This left me with an awful amount of time to just watch horrible daytime tv. I kind of grew an obsession for TV Shop.

The plans of somehow getting the company back into the hands of Oliver were still rather fragille, and more in the shadows as there weren't any actual idea yet how to do it. But we were working on it, the wheels in my mind kept moving without a break. I wasn't the only one of course who was having those constant mind races.

Oliver spent most of his time with Laurel who helped him with the legal issues, trying to find a tiny loophole so he could get back what rightfully belonged to him. That also meant I barely saw him. Not that I minded it all that much after what happened during the riot caused by Slade.

I believed it did good for both of us to have some distance between us. I definitely needed it. What Oliver did was necassary, and I understood it, and I wouldn't hold it against him, I wasn't mad at him because of it but it didn't mean that it didn't sting just a little more than I'd have liked it.

For a slight moment he really did sell it to me, made me believe he loved me, and if I wanted to be honest his silence afterwards also made me believe that even though it seemed like I was only used as a bait there was more into it.

But then things got back to normal, and as always he got someone else in his life with Laurel finding out the truth about his secret identity. I wasn't about to deny it hurt to see them together but I was trying to accept my place, and role as a friend even if it was a difficult task to do. God only knew he was in need of people who he could trust.

I was lost in watching the grossness of ear cleaner in the tv, finding it quite facinating how they tried to sell it for me with a man cleaning his woman's ear in the morning like it was the hottest thing to do first time when one woke up. I took a sip of my milk when my phone buzzed on the table. I answered it without checking who it might be, there wasn't all that much of options, it was either Oliver or Diggle.

As my mouth was still full of the milk, I made a muffled noise as a "hello", hoping they wouldn't think I was abducted –again.

"Hello, this is Bruce Wayne, and I'd like to talk to Miss Felicity Smoak," said the deep voice at the other end of the line, making me almost choke on my milk but instead of dying in that rather embarassing way, I spitted almost all of it out.

"Bruce Wayne? The Bruce Wayne?" I asked in disbelief, still coughing slightly. Why would someone like him call me? How did he know my phone number? I was about to have a heart attack. Bruce Wayne, well known billionair, hot as hell playboy of Gotham is on the phone, with me.

"Are you alright, Miss Smoak?" he asked, and I swore, I heard laughter in his voice, like he knew what just happened but then maybe he did by the noise of my almost choking act.

"Yes, of course... Oh my, I have milk spilling out of my nose," I realized, making a disgusted face as I wiped my nose. "And I didn't just say that... You didn't hear the last part, tell me you didn't."

"I didn't hear you have milk spilling out of your nose, Miss Smoak, do not worry," he answered, not even trying to hide his amusment. "I'm just happy you managed to stay alive in this dangerous situation."

"So... Bruce Wayne," I said, clearing my throat, my whole face burning with shame. But I saw the silver lining, at least he couldn't see me at a state like this, in my pijamas, with my hair in tangles, fluffy socks on my feet.

"Yes, Miss Smoak, that is still my name what you seem to enjoy saying quite much," he chuckled, making me blush even deeper. Lord only knew how happy I was that I didn't have one of those video phones.

"I'm trying not act like a 14 years old air headed fan girl... because I'm not 14, I'm completely legal in every possible way, not that it matters for Bruce Wayne if I'm legal or not because why would you want to do anything with me that required the information of my legal age..."

"I wish to see you, Miss Smoak. There is a car on it's way to you. It's going to be there at 7 pm sharp, parking in front of your house," he said, making me all confused, and excited, and giving me all types of emotions.

"I haven't even said yes yet, and you haven't even told yet why you'd like to meet me...," I mentioned quietly, raising an eyebrow. He might be a big shot who no one says no to but he could have asked at least, and told me the reason for this unexpected wish. He was a stranger after all. For all I knew he could be a serial killer with my luck, a very hot serial killer.

"Would you be so kind hearted, Miss Smoak to honour a lonely man like myself with your pleasant company, please? As for the topic of our meeting, I'd rather not talk about that in person," he replied, without the slightest hint of irony in his voice, making me melt. No wonder women fell head over heals for him, and not only because of his looks, or money.

"Of course, I barely believe there is any woman in the world who would say no to you... maybe a lesbian, but I love men..." I rambled, shaking my head mentally to try and pull myself together. "You have me intrigued, Mr. Wayne."

"Very well then. I'll see you at 9 pm then."

"Wait... What should I wear? Where are we going?" I suddenly realized that most likely I got nothing to wear to a fancy place. Well, of course I had pretty dresses but this was Bruce Wayne we were talking about.

"There's going to be a dress and a pair of shoes waiting for you in the car. I don't wish to give you unnecessery things to worry about. Enjoy the rest of your breakfast, Miss Smoak," and with that he ended the call, leaving me with my mouth hanging open.

How on Earth Bruce Wayne knew my size? He never even saw me before. The crazy serial killer line seemed to become slightly more believable but then he was too hot to do something like that, life couldn't punish me in such a harsh way. Though, it still wouldn't be as cruel as being the bait of Oliver.

I was overjoyed with this opportunity of course. Not many of the people with my type of background could even dream about such things as meeting Bruce Wayne himself. I wasn't lying when I said he got me curious. I wanted to know what this was about.

I decided to go to the new lair –we used Oliver's number two lair after the first one was compromised, and also taken away with all his other belongings- to share the exciting news with the guys.

"You won't believe what happened with me!" I clapped my hands, practically dancing into the place, almost flying above the ground, feeling incredibly excited with how my boring day ended up.

"I shot the middle," Laurel screamed happily, jumping into Oliver's neck. Of course, Oliver was training her now that she knew about his secret life. It was needed so she could defend herself if anything happened. Not that he did the same for me but I guess he'd always see me more as the brain than the fighter.

"Nice job, Laurel," I said just a little bit way too cheerfully, and a little bit out of place with my comment.

Diggle glanced at me, watching my reaction. As it happened previously with Sara, I couldn't hide my emotions at all, I couldn't help my good mood was out of the window. It was difficult for me to see him with other women. I didn't think it would ever change. Spiced with the feeling of needed less and less, I was going through a rough time.

"Now that you achieved that, would be time for us to change, and start out, Walter is waiting for us," Oliver told Laurel as he reached for his shirt.

"Oh, I like Walter! Do you know him, too?" I asked Laurel who was getting changed behind one of the pillars.

"I know the Queens for almost a decade now, so of course I know him," she smiled at me but the way she said it seemed to be more like she wanted to push it into my face that she got more right to be here with Oliver than I did, or I was way too sensitive and imagining things.

"Felicity helped to find Walter so they're rather close as well," Oliver smiled at me reassuringly. So I wasn't the only one sensing the negative energy from Laurel.

"I see," Laurel gave me another of those smiles what made me feel she'd rather spit venom into my face than deal with my presence.

I didn't even understand why she acted like that towards me, almost like she considered me to be a threat to her newly blooming relationship with Oliver what was of course ridicuolus. Maybe she thought that it wasn't only an act what happened with Slade but the truth was that it was only a trap, nothing else.

"We gotta go," Oliver said, starting out with Laurel hot on his heels.

"Do you need any help with the party?" I asked, hoping I could make myself useful in some way at least. Oliver was planning to have a party with the help of Walter, in hope of getting back to the good side of the company's men.

"No, Laurel is handling it," Oliver said, not even turning back as he opened the door for Laurel. "You can go home if you want to."

I let out a sigh, realizing there really was nothing I could do here. I almost got angry that I got nothing to do because Laurel practically took over everything. It was like being the third wheel.

"You mentioned something happened with you?" Diggle asked as Laurel and Oliver left. I was happy he did because I knew he was really interested, also he reminded me that I had an important meeting in front of me, and I definitely had something to be happy about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone! First of all, I have to give a huge shout out for Hip Karma who offered me to help with my story, and I couldn't be more thankful for the amount of work she did. Everyone should thank her for correcting my not so slightly bumpy English.**

**Thanks for all the comments as well, they mean a lot to me.**

**Hope you all enjoy reading this chapter, too!**

**REPLY FOR GUEST REVIEWS (I can only answer to those who leave a name as well):**

**mp: Thank you, I hope you enjoy the next chapter as well :)**

It was late afternoon when the realization hit me. What the heck was I doing? How could I agree to meet someone who was a stranger. I wasn't even sure anymore if the man on the phone was who he claimed to be. What if this was a trap? What if he – whether he was Bruce Wayne, or not - was actually a serial killer. I couldn't believe how irresponsible I was.

With a frustrated growl, I cursed myself for being so thoughtless. What was it with me and billionaire playboys that tend to make me act like a fan girl? Oh, maybe that they were billionaire playboys.

My anxiety grew as the time passed by slowly. I was tapping my fingers on the table, biting my bottom lip nervously. What should I do now, the question kept going around and around in my head. I had to track his phone, see who it belonged to. I should have thought of this before. However, sometimes the easiest way was the hardest to find.

I pulled my laptop to my lap, and following that line of thought, I went for the most obvious version of seeing who owned a phone number, and checked the online telephone directory. I couldn't say I wasn't surprised when there was a match for the number. One would think that someone like Bruce Wayne would keep his phone number as a secret, and smartly away from the mass.

I looked at the name that popped up on the screen, and noted the name wasn't the one I was hoping for unless Alfred Pennyworth was an alias of Mr. Wayne. Many rich people used fake names, and Bruce Wayne didn't seem to be the type who would go for something like Pocahontas.

My curiosity, and concern for my safety of course, made me move forward with my background checking. I had to figure out who this Alfred was, if it was a fake name, or if he was indeed a serial killer, maybe another not so dead friend of Oliver from the island who thought it would be fun to kidnap the blonde IT girl.

I googled the name, and the answer wasn't scary, or fake at all. This Alfred was Mr. Wayne's butler. How strange, not even the Queens had one. The man had been by his side since he was a kid as far as I could tell. He had a kind face in the few paparazzi photos where he appeared next to his boss.

This made me feel a little bit less paranoid. He must have done this because he didn't want everyone to know that he was in the city. There might be a chance that he wasn't a serial killer trying to take my life slowly or painfully.

My mind was still running crazy circles about a related topic. What did he want from me? Why did someone like Bruce Wayne want to meet me? Did this have anything to do with how Oliver lost Queen Consolidated? But then if that was the case, he wouldn't want to consult with me but with Oliver, or someone else from the company who was more competent in the question.

There was tiny part of me that hoped maybe he was in need of technical support. I might have been naive about it but it was still a possibility. I was a great employee after all as long as we didn't consider my personal assistant role as I was anything but perfect in that.

I was so lost in my thoughts, and countering the possibilities that I almost jumped out of my skin when someone knocked on the door. I glanced at the clock on my fireplace, and saw that it was already 7 pm, my ride had arrived. I stood up, starting towards the door only to stop in midway, wondering if I should just pretend that I wasn't home. I considered all of my options again, and decided that I was being paranoid because of how my life turned rather horrorish in the last two years. I had to stop thinking of everyone as an enemy, or a possible psycho. There must be normal people left in the world.

"Good evening, Miss Smoak," a man greeted me, holding two boxes in his hands. He must have been in his mid thirties, wearing black suit, black tie, and white shirt with a black hat on his head, the typical car driver stuff. For a second I imagined Diggle in the same type of clothes, with the hat on his head, and almost laughed out. I wish I could see his face if he had to do that. "Your dress, and shoes, Miss."

"Thank you," I smiled at him nervously, taking the boxes from him. "Erm, would you like to come in? Have a coffee maybe?" I would never in my life know what was the appropriate way of acting around employees like myself.

I saw Mrs. Carpenter peeking out from behind her curtains on the other side of the street. I waved to her, rolling my eyes. That nosy old woman always kept her eyes on me like she was some kind of prison guard. Of course I knew that it wasn't an average thing to have a black limousine standing in our street but that didn't mean she had to go all NSA on me.

"Thank you, Miss but I'll wait for you in the limousine," he nodded to me before turning to walk back to the car.

I sighed, chewing on my bottom lip, left alone with my thoughts again. I closed the door, and placed the boxes on the couch. I was standing above them like they contained some kind of explosive substance. I shook my head mentally, deciding that I couldn't be a coward about this, and let my dark, disturbed imagination get the best of me.

If anything happened, I could reach Diggle with a single button on my phone, so there was no reason for me to think I was in danger. I would be saved if anything went wrong.

First I opened the box with the dress in it, and almost fainted. Sweet Lord, it was a deep sea blue Chanel Couture dress with black lace all over it, very simple but also very elegant. I wasn't even surprised that the dress was of course couture. I reached for the other box, playing a game in my head if I could guess the designer. I took the beautiful pair of shoes out – matching the colour of the dress -, seeing that it was Jimmy Choo, what else? There was one more thing, an Armani clutch, of course the same colour as the dress and the shoes.

I should leave a message to Diggle, if I died, I wanted them to bury me in these. I might be a geek but I was also a woman, and loved designer clothes. Queen Consolidated paid me well, but I couldn't afford a couture dress and accessories.

The size was perfect, both the shoes and the dress. I was still wondering how Bruce Wayne knew this information about me. My paranoid part kept coming back from the back of my mind, and whispered terrifying ideas to me. But I made up my mind, and I was going through with this.

I put on the dress, slipped my feet into my Jimmy Choos and admired the look in front of the huge mirror in my living room. The dress not only fitted my body perfectly but also matched the colour of my eyes, making them look even brighter blue than usual.

In the bathroom I applied some light make up, only very basic things such as eyeliner and mascara, making my eyes even more outstanding. I decided to wear my hair down and leave it slightly curly at the ends. A little bit of a pink blush on my cheeks face and I was as ready as I'd ever be.

I never understood what took so long for women to get ready but then I guess I was happy that my hair was easy to handle, and always looked the way I wanted it to so I didn't have to bother much with it.

I grabbed the clutch, and looked at myself one more time in the mirror. I felt like I just walked out of Milan fashion week. With a deep breath, I nodded to myself, and started out. Everything was going to be alright

As we rode through the city, I stared out of the car window. I always found it strange how different everything looked from limousines. It was like I entered a different world, an alternative universe. I often wondered if this was the way high society people saw the world. Did they really not know about the troubles of the people who lived just a tiny reach away from them?

Lost in my thoughts I only realized the car stopped when the driver opened the door for me. I tried my best to get out as elegantly as possible which of course was a rather difficult task in a short dress but I managed more or less. I glanced around, my breath caught in my throat, my heart pounding in my chest so loud that I could swear I heard it.

I wasn't at a fancy restaurant as expected but in front of a rather haunted looking skyscraper in the business district of the city, not too far away from Queen Consolidated. If this wasn't creepy than nothing in the world was. I clutched my clutch –what a descriptive word for a handbag- harder as I stared up to the top of the building.

"You may go in, Miss Smoak," the driver smiled at me reassuringly but it didn't help my anxiety. I started to feel slightly nauseous.

I shook myself mentally, and started towards the entrance. I immediately recognized the man who waited for me at the door. It was Alfred, the butler. I found it a bit odd that he was there as butlers can usually be found at homes, and I suspected Bruce Wayne wasn't living in the office building but then, I've heard stranger things before.

"Good evening, Miss Smoak," he offered me a kind smile, his voice, warm and soothing helped a little with my rapidly growing paranoia.

"Good evening," I replied, trying to force out an honest smile but with my nerves being as thin as they were, I wasn't sure if it worked.

"Please, follow me. Mr. Wayne is waiting for you," he said, heading towards the elevator. I hoped this wouldn't end up with me being thrown out from the top of the skyscraper.

I was on the edge of my nerves as Alfred pushed button 51, the top floor. Where else could we go? Not everyone lived their lives in the basement after all. Though, to be fair, I'd have preferred a nice basement, most likely even an underground cave would have been better than being that high above the ground.

"You've worked for Mr. Wayne for quite a long time... considering you've known him since the day he was born, I guess we can say that's a long time..." I rambled, trying to break the silence before I could have a panic attack, and beg for this man to let me go away.

"Yes, Miss Smoak, your information is correct," he nodded, watching the light going from one number to the other on the elevators keypad.

"I see... So you'd know if he was... for example a serial killer, right?" I knew it was silly of me to think he would tell me if his boss was Hannibal Lecter but I was too nervous to think of rational things such as the loyalty of an employee.

"That is also correct," he nodded, amusement hiding in his voice. I could understand why he thought it to be entertaining that I asked such question, still, I had an odd feeling that there was something more to this than my silly interrogation.

"But he isn't, right?" I asked, just realizing for all I knew he could be involved in the killings as well.

"You're going to be in good hands, Miss," he smiled at me as we arrived at our destination, and the door opened in front of us.

Bruce Wayne was standing there in all of his possible serial killer glory. I had to admit he looked even more handsome in person than on the TV, and the magazines. He was so tall I thought my neck would get an ache if I had to stand in front of him for too long. There was something about him, something that I couldn't put my finger on just yet but it was in the air all around him.

"Good evening, Miss Smoak," he smiled at me, placing a soft kiss to the top of my hand, making me shiver from head to toe. However, the reason for the reaction of my body wasn't the slight touch of his lips but those blue eyes.

As our eyes met, I felt as if I had seen this look before. I couldn't help but think there was more to this man than his millions, or his charm, something deeper, something almost untouchable.

* * *

"Hey Dig," I walked into the lair, dropping my jacket to the table. Unlike the previous lair under the club this place was lacking quite a few things such as comfortable chairs, normal tables, or any of the professional machines we had there. Unfortunately, with losing the company we couldn't afford anything at the moment.

"Hey," he waved to me, digging into his Chinese. The TV was on but there was uncharacteristic silence in the place. I looked around and I couldn't see the blonde head I was looking for anywhere.

It was a long day with training Laurel first then having a meeting with Walter, and trying to figure out if it was even worth throwing a party to try and get the company back. The numbers were definitely against me. No one seemed to trust me, or my judgement after handing the company over to Isabel.

I just wanted to come back here, and spend some time with my friends but Felicity was still nowhere to be seen. That was strange as she tended to spend her nights here with Diggle and me.

"Where is Felicity?" I asked, sitting across from Diggle who suddenly wanted to look lost in the land of wrestling but I wasn't buying it.

"She isn't here," he shrugged slightly, stuffing more food into his mouth, still concentrating on the screen in front of him.

"I figured that much. But where is she?" I didn't understand why he didn't want to tell me where she was. If she decided to have an early night and go home that was fine by me. I wouldn't be happy if she went home alone but it wouldn't be the end of the world. I'd just tell her not to do it again.

"She's out," he said, slowly finishing the remains of his dinner. I started to get frustrated with his answers. Was he trying to hide something? Was she in trouble?

"Where is she, Diggle?" I asked, my voice just starting to turn annoyed as I watched him taking a sip of Coke from the bottle next to him on the ground.

"She's... she's at a meeting," he answered, switching from channel to the other. What kind of meeting at this time of the day? Was it something at the company and she didn't want me to stress about it?

"A meeting with who? Could you just tell me without me having to try and pull every word out of you?" If she was in trouble I had to know, maybe I could help in some way.

"She's meeting with Bruce Wayne," Diggle said finally, turning his eyes to me, watching me closely. My fist tightened as I heard the name. What would Bruce want with her? And what was she even thinking when she agreed to meet him? "Oliver?"

"Why didn't you stop her?" I raised my voice as I stood up, staring at him in disbelief. What was he even thinking? Bruce was going to eat her alive. She shouldn't be in touch with people like him.

"Because she's a grown woman, and as such she can't be told what to do," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then you should have called me right away, and let me know what she was up to," I growled, not believing Dig didn't see how bad it could turn out if she mingled with those sort of people. "Where are they?"

"I don't know, Oliver, somewhere having dinner," he replied in an irritated voice. That was rich, he was the one annoyed when he let Felicity to walk into the arms of Bruce Wayne. He should have known better. "I don't even see what your problem is."

"I know him too well, that's my problem," I groaned. My mind was racing crazily. Felicity alone with Bruce, that was bad, worse than bad.

"Felicity is a big girl, have a little faith in her man. She isn't a pushover," Diggle said, trying to cool me down but it wasn't working. Felicity should have nothing to do with Bruce.

"Her phone has a GPS app, we can track her down," I said, pacing up and down in the small place. That was it, we were going to track her down, and I was going there.

"Oh, if you want to do that, fine. But I'm not helping you. I don't even want to know about it," he stated, reaching for his suit, ready to take off. That was alright, I could do this alone.

"Fine, go then. Have a good night," I shrugged, sitting in front of the laptop that Felicity brought a few a days ago from her own collection.

"I hope you realize this is a very bad idea man," Diggle said as he watched me typing away.

"Good night," I growled, frustrated by the slow connection, and the slow machine. I didn't want Felicity to spend one more minute with Bruce than was necessary.

"I hope you know what you are doing," he said before closing the door behind him.

Yes, I knew what I was doing. I was saving Felicity from a disappointment, or from even worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for all the new faves/alerts, and reviews, they mean the world to me. I hope you're all gonna enjoy this chapter.**

**Hip Karma definitely deserves a huge shout out again as she had to go through this twice. Thank you for her :)**

**REPLY TO THE GUEST REVIEWS:**

**Anastasia: Thank you for the nice feedback, it makes me very glad how much you're enjoying my story :)**

**Jade: Thanks for the feedback!**

**Amber: Thank you so much for the nice review, it means a lot to see you appreciate the work we do. I believe everyone enjoys Oliver having competition, almost nothing is better than the jealous part of him.**

The door of the elevator opened, and there she was, Felicity Smoak. She was more than stunning wearing the dress that I had chosen for her. Her eyes mirrored many emotions, slight panic, and anxiety, reactions that I was used to from people who were often intimidated by me. But above all of those there was an undeniable light in that look. The kind of shining, I rarely saw nowadays in anyone's eyes.

"Good evening, Miss Smoak," I smiled at her, lightly taking her tiny hand to place a soft kiss on the top of it. I could feel her shivering as my lips touched her smooth skin.

As our eyes met she gave me a look that I couldn't entirely translate. She frowned, and there was a flash in her look what I wasn't used to. I could almost see the nervousness turning into suspicion, slight confusion. I wasn't certain what caused her to give me that look.

"Good evening, Mr. Wayne," she replied with a slightly shaky voice, slipping her hand out of mine. Her eyes remained on me, searching for something, almost interrogating. It certainly wasn't something that I was used to.

"Call me Bruce, please," I said, placing my hand to the small of her back to lead her to the table. I could feel how tense she was under my touch. There was nothing surprising about that though.

"Thank you," she said softly as I pulled the chair out for her, and lightly pushed it under her as she sat down.

I took my place in front of her, waving to Alfred that we were ready to have the champagne, and the meal. He walked to the table, placing the glasses in front of us, taking the bottle from the wine cooler, pouring the champagne with his usual professionalism. Alfred had just finished when Felicity's glass was already empty again. She had drunk it up at once, making both Alfred and I supress a small laugh.

"I'm glad to see you enjoy the champagne," I said, holding back my amusement. "I hope you like lobster as well," I said as Alfred placed the plate in front of her first, then in front of me before pouring more champagne for her.

"Why did you want to meet me, Mr. Wayne?" She asked, surprising me with how straightforward she was. I raised an eyebrow as she used my surname again. "Bruce," she sighed softly as she realized her mistake.

First I wanted her to relax, and make sure she understood I meant her no harm but it seemed she had other plans. I was used to taking the lead but it was interesting to see how someone as delicate as Felicity could try and take over.

"You wish to waste no time, do you now?" I smiled at her, taking a sip from my glass. I loved to see I had an affect on her, that I could make her blush with something as simple as a smile.

"I apologize if it was rude of me to ask that directly," she said, dropping her eyes to her hands for a second before glancing back at me. "But I'm on the top of a skyscraper with a man who I know nothing about, at least no more than Google. I believe it's only fair if I want to know about your intentions."

"You're right," I nodded, moving my gaze to Alfred who enjoyed this more than he should have. I could tell he already liked her style. It wasn't everyday someone talked to me this way. "I understand you're currently spending your last days at Queen Consolidated."

I did my own research on her of course. Felicity caught my attention a few weeks ago when I saw her by Oliver Queen's side. Oliver was an old friend of mine. It was a little bit strong to say that we were friends but we had known each other for years. I wasn't certain why I was curious about her but I had the urge to find out what a pretty, intelligent looking woman like her was doing with Oliver.

However, my research not only didn't take me closer to solving the case of Felicity Smoak, it took me even further from an answer. I found she was indeed a very smart young woman, coming from a poor neighbourhood. Her mother, a cocktail waitress. About her father though, I could find nothing. Gradually Felicity had worked her way out from her humble beginnings and graduated as first in class from MIT in 2009. She got a job not long after finishing school, With offers from many prestigious organisations including Wayne Enterprises, Felicity Smoak had chosen Queen Consolidated, and worked in the IT department until last year when she was moved next to Oliver after he took over the company.

I was wondering if there was something going on between them. But I was always good at figuring people out, and she didn't seem to be a bimbo who would think sleeping with her boss would get her where she wanted to be. She also didn't seem to be the type of woman who would date someone like Oliver Queen, an arrogant selfish egoistical bastard, classic playboy. Why was she with him then?

I was intrigued by this woman. I found more than interesting that she was working for someone like Oliver while she was also working with the Arrow. I didn't know much about that part though, only that she was in contact with him at one point.

"Yes, after Oliver... I mean, Mr. Queen lost the company to that... Isabel Rochev, I was fired as well, with two weeks severance pay" she nodded, drinking half of her champagne.

She was holding back a lot of information there, I noticed. She most certainly was more than Oliver's assistant, and there was something more about Rochev as well, knowing Isabel, she must have slept with Oliver, and it had caused tension between the two women.

"I have a proposition for you, Felicity," I said slowly, watching her taking a bite of the lobster, and making a face. She didn't like it. "I'd like you to be my personal assistant."

Her face turned scarlet red as those words left my mouth. She put her fork down, reached for her glass, drank the last of her champagne, and stood up, ready to take off.

"Thank you for the nice time, Mr. Wayne. I appreciate the effort but you may keep your offer for someone who would be willing to do such things," she said, clearly having to force herself from raising her voice.

I didn't understand what her problem was. She seemed to be incredibly offended by my offer, and I couldn't get what the reason for that was. She worked as a personal assistant for Oliver, my reputation wasn't worse than his. I wanted to set up a new company here, in Starling, away from the stockholders of Wayne's Enterprises, sort of a subsidiary, and I needed someone who knew their way around the city. Of course, I was also curious about the vigilante. My obsession for mysteries didn't vanish in the last few years.

"I apologize if I offended you, it wasn't my intention. I merely wanted to offer a position which could be beneficial for both of us," I explained, taking a hold of her arm before she would have a chance to stomp away.

"Listen, Mr. Wayne. Whatever you heard about me, it isn't true," she glared at me, pulling her arm out from my grasp. "I know the rumours have it that I slept my way to the top but I'm not that type of a woman... And I don't mean actual sleeping of course but sexual activity with my current boss... which I didn't have."

I understood now. She thought I wanted her to be the kind of personal assistant that also starred in a cheap porn film. That certainly wasn't my intention but I couldn't say I was surprised by the rumours. I thought myself that it was a possibility she had a closer relationship with Oliver.

"You misunderstood me, Felicity, I heard great things about your... talents," I said, not wanting to let her know the main reason of my interest was her relationship with the Arrow.

"The only you could have heard about my personal assistant abilities was that I suck at them... excuse my language," she added, glancing at Alfred who was most likely having the time of his life by the look on his face. "I believe it's only logical of me to think you have unprincipled reasons to meet me after you bought me these," she said, pointing at her dress, and shoes. "and have me on this roof with champagne, and lobster."

I found it rather entertaining how she had this disgusted face as she said the last word. I was going to make her stay, and order something that she'd eat as well. It was easy to tell that only that small amount of alcohol was going to her head.

But she was right, most likely anyone who wasn't blinded by the whole idea of having a date with a billionaire would find it suspicious that I'd go to all this trouble when I could have asked one of my HR team to interview them. I liked that she saw that, even if it made it more difficult to make her believe I was simply in need of an assistant.

"You're right but there's something I'd like you to understand. The position that I'm offering you requires someone who can be trusted as there are highly confidential cases involved. I need someone who I can rely on when it comes to those issues, someone who knows their way around the city, and knows the people here. I'd like to start a company here," I said, trying to convince her that I didn't have dirty thoughts on my mind. Which wasn't entirely true anymore of course because I could definitely see why Oliver kept her close.

"That's all?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, still not buying my story. "Because if so, I can give you some names who would be way more qualified for such job."

I couldn't believe she continued to turn me down. She was practically a day away from being unemployed, still she wasn't willing to take a job at a very similar company to where she currently worked. This was surely one stubborn woman.

"I also need technical support," I added, hoping if I offered her something closer to her actual qualification, she'd at least give it a thought. As I hoped, it worked, and I could tell she was contemplating the idea. "Let's sit back, and finish dinner. Would you like me to order something for you?" I asked, not forgetting about that funny face she pulled even by the mention of lobster.

"Yes, please, I hate fish," she pulled her nose, letting out a relieved sigh that she didn't have to try and eat at least some of it. "And may I get some more champagne, please?"

Alfred smiled at me, nodding that I did a good job with keeping her here. Now I'd only have to see if she was only willing to listen to me, or if she actually would take the job as well. I was certainly hoping for the latter.

* * *

I stopped my bike in front of the abandoned skyscraper. I tracked Felicity's phone, and this was the address it showed. I bet they were on the roof, it would be typical of Bruce to try and seduce her with something like that. I looked around and saw a black limousine parked in front of the building. It must belong to him.

"Evening," I said, knocking on the window of the car. The driver was startled for a moment but he must have recognized me. It wasn't always a burden to have my face all over the news.

"Good evening, Mr. Queen," he said, staring at me, most likely wondering what I wanted.

"Did you bring Felicity Smoak here?" I asked casually.

"Yes, Sir. She has a meeting with Mr. Wayne," he nodded, opening the door of the car, and lighting a cigarette as he got out.

"I assume they are at the roof, right?" I moved my eyes to the top, seeing there was some light there.

"I suppose, they didn't share the plans with me," he shrugged slightly, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Thanks," I nodded, starting towards the building.

I didn't know what Bruce wanted from her but whatever it was, it wasn't going to happen. Felicity had enough on her plate. She didn't need someone like Bruce to cause her even more trouble. The elevator was moving too slow for my like but unfortunately, I couldn't just jump over the buildings as I'd usually do.

The door opened in front of me, and as suspected there they were, having a candlelit dinner. He must have really wanted her if he was willing to do such a parade. Felicity was laughing, her face flushed as she tried to catch her breath. Jealousy hit me as hard as a train. I rarely ever got a chance to hear her laughter, or see her as carefree as she looked now.

"I'll be damned if it isn't Oliver Queen," Bruce moved his eyes to me, without showing the least sign of surprise.

"Oliver," Felicity looked at me shocked, her mouth hanging open as she saw me. There was a strange light in her eyes as she stared at me in disbelief, her voice not what I was used to.

"Felicity," I gave her a hard look, letting her know I wasn't happy about her little detour with Bruce.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, giving me the 'I'm not happy with you' look.

"Good evening, Mr. Queen," Alfred, the old butler stepped up to me, giving me a good reason to ignore her question. His face didn't give anything away either, butlers were always good at that, keeping a straight face.

"Good evening, Alfred," I nodded to him, walking to the table, waiting for him to get me a chair as well. Felicity looked gorgeous in her dress. She must have gotten it from Bruce as I knew for a fact she didn't earn enough to be able to afford clothes like that.

I watched her finish her champagne with a single move. That was the strange light in her eyes. She was drunk. I wasn't even surprised Bruce would go that low. I knew his type well enough to be aware if he wanted something, he'd do anything to get it. I had been the same before.

"What a pleasant surprise," Bruce said with a fake smile on his face, drinking his champagne. Alfred handed me a chair so I took my place between the blonde and Wayne. "To what do we owe the honour?"

"I heard you were in the city, and it's been such a long time since we met, I thought I'd drop by," I answered, taking the glass of champagne the butler offered me. "And why have you graced us with your presence?"

"It's confidential," he answered, still with a smile on his face what was way too forced.

"Of course," I nodded, returning the smile, stopping myself from just taking Felicity by the hand, and leaving. "I see you certainly found the perfect company for your stay," I glanced at Felicity whose hands were in tight fists. I could tell she wasn't happy with my sudden appearance but honestly, I couldn't care less about her opinion at the moment.

"Indeed, Felicity is very pleasant to be around," he answered, sending her a smile, making her blush from head to toe. I thought she'd be smarter than to fall for someone like him.

"What did you say she was doing here again?" I raised an eyebrow, almost rolling my eyes seeing Felicity act like a school girl. However, the reason for her silly act must have been the alcohol. Under normal circumstances she'd recognize how fake this whole evening was.

"I didn't," Bruce said. "But as you seem to be keen on the subject, I'll tell you that I offered a position to Felicity at my new company."

"Too bad she's my employee," I smirked at him, drinking up my champagne.

"Last time I checked you weren't able to afford to have paid employees," a grin appeared around the corner of his mouth, laughter hiding in his eyes.

My jaw tightened at his words. No, I wasn't able to pay anyone but Felicity belonged to me, end of story. She couldn't have had a job somewhere else, definitely not by the side of Bruce Wayne.

"Can I have a word with you, Felicity... in private?" I took her by the elbow, realizing we almost completely forgot about her being there as well.

"Sure," she rolled her eyes as she stood up, and followed me a few steps away from the table.

"You aren't taking that job," I stated firmly. This wasn't up for discussion. The last thing I wanted was for her to be around people like him.

"Excuse me?" She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. I could tell she was starting to get even more worked up, her mouth a straight line, and she had that stubborn look on her face that I loved and hated at the same time.

"I'm rephrasing, I'm asking you not to. Is that better?" I asked, irritated that she even contemplated the possibility of doing it.

"Not if you say it that way, Oliver," she glared at me, breathing heavily as her face turned even more red with anger.

"Has all the booze clouded your mind so much that you can't see what he's trying to do here?" I growled. She had clearly left her common sense behind tonight.

"No, Oliver, but unlike you, I have to think of how I'm going to be unemployed in only a day and believe it or not, I need the money," she explained heatedly, clearly thinking I wasn't well aware of the situation we all ended up in because of me.

"I don't trust him," I raised my voice frustrated, just wanting her to understand this was anything but a good idea. "Don't take it!"

"Give me a reason not to," she moved her eyes to mine. I knew what she wanted to hear. She wanted to hear that I needed her, that I couldn't stand her spending her time with someone else but I couldn't say those words to her even if that was the truth.

"He took you to the top of a skyscraper to have a candlelit dinner, getting you drunk, calling it a job interview, isn't that enough of a reason?" Her eyes darkened. She bit her bottom lip, nodding slightly as she took a deep breath.

"Alright," she said with a strange voice. "I'm taking the job, Bruce."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I couldn't believe she decided to accept this nonsense even though, I asked her not to. I turned around, and stepped into the elevator before I could say something that I'd regret.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Readers! Here goes the new chapter, sort of a filling one before the rather eventful next. I hope you're gonna enjoy it! Thank you for all the new alerts/faves, and the reviews!**

**Huge thanks for Hip Karm for putting up with my questionable grammar.**

**REPLY TO THE GUEST REVIEWS:**

**Anastasia: Thank you for the feedback! I'm glad you're enjoying my story so much :)**

**Amber: Alfred is definitely in for some fun time with Felicity being there. Yes, Oliver is hypocratical but he also thinks that he knows Bruce and his ways as he was the same back in time so he thinks that he has a perfect reason to act like that.  
As for Bruce… Felicity definitely has some surprises for him in the future as she isn't exactly the type of woman who he's used to.  
Thanks for the feedback :)**

I woke up with a terrible headache. My head was pounding like there was a heavy metal concert hold in it except that 'Roar' by Katy Perry kept playing in my mind like a vinyl that got stuck at one point. I had only myself to thank for the state I was in because Oliver was right, I got drunk. However, he was wrong about the timing. I was slightly tipsy when he decided to crash my meeting, and only got completely wasted afterwards when I got home.

All the stress of the last few months got to me last night. I was mentally exhausted, confused by Oliver's reaction, and very pissed at him, and the situation he pushed me into. My frustration got the best of me. I simply wanted to take a break from everything.

I didn't know what Oliver was thinking when he decided to hunt me down. I was already angry with him for coming after me but what he did afterwards was unacceptable. The situation was incredibly humiliating for me. Yes, Bruce might not have chosen the best way to approach me with the dinner and the gifts were definitely over the top, but he explained himself to me.

He was a billionaire after all, and Oliver should know well how it worked when one had the kind of money that couldn't possibly be spent in a lifetime. It was natural for someone like Bruce Wayne to buy presents for thousands of dollars, or to have an expensive dinner only to convince someone to work for them. I didn't buy the story entirely but I had turned Wayne Enterprises down as a graduate and they did have a reputation for agressively pursuing talent.

I actually had quite a nice time after almost leaving. Bruce Wayne was an interesting man I enjoyed his company even though I couldn't get rid of the feeling that he was hiding something. That look in his eyes that made me suspicious when we met had almost disappeared until Oliver stomped in. Then that something which I hadn't entirely figured out yet came back. His whole body language changed, he became cautious, and it was almost as if he had to force himself to act casual. If I didn't know better, I'd think he was trying his best to hide something.

From the moment I saw Oliver I knew he was there for only one reason, and that was to stop whatever was going on. If he hadn't made such a scene, I'd have asked for a little time to think the offer over. However, Oliver left me with no choice but to say yes. He said he was asking me not take the job but it wasn't even close to that, he was ordering me to say no.

I groaned quietly, my back hurting from spending the night on the couch. Most likely I passed out while singing along with dear Katy. I had an insane headache, and the room was still slightly spinning with me. Good job it was the weekend so unless someone was trying to destroy the city again, I could spend some time in recovery, and think everything over again.

There was a light but firm knock on my door. I couldn't possibly imagine who it could be at this nonsense time of the day. It was only 7 in morning, Saturday. One thing I was certain about, that it wasn't Oliver.

I stood up slowly, and leant against the back of the couch for a second to steady myself. I didn't even know why I drank whiskey when I got home. I always hated that, tasted like medicine. I bet Mary Poppins was making those poor kids drink whiskey as well. I only had a bottle at home all the time because I was trying to be a perfect host. Not that so many people visited me but it didn't hurt to be ready just in case. I walked to the door, taking each step slowly, not wanting to stumble and die by hitting my head to a chair, or something.

I opened the door, and was stunned to see Alfred there. A glance behind him, confirmed the black limousine parked in front of my house. Certainly, Mrs. Carpenter was playing Sherlock Holmes again. I could only imagine the type of thoughts she'd have by seeing the old butler at my door. She must have thought he was some kind of sugar daddy.

"Good morning," I said, or to be more exact, asked as I tried to block the sun from blinding me. My eyes always got very sensitive after having one too many drinks. Not that I often got drunk.

"It is certainly a good morning for many people but you're clearly not one of them," he said, moving his eyes over me. Still wearing the dress from last night, I could only imagine how my hair or face must have looked. "You're in need of the hair of the dog that bit you."

I made a confused face as he passed by me, and headed to the kitchen. I wasn't used to people serving me. Heck, never in my life would I have thought that I'd have a butler in my house trying to cure my hangover. I didn't want to make more work for him.

"Please, that's alright... You really don't have to..."

"This is my job and believe me, it would do no good for me either to take you to Master Wayne in this condition," he stated, rummaging around in the cupboard, nodding in satisfaction to himself as he found the things he was looking for.

"He wants to meet me now?" I frowned, sitting back to the couch. I didn't understand what he could possibly want from me. I thought we'd deal with the paperwork next week. What was the rush? Was he worried that I'd change my mind over the weekend?

"Yes, you have a contract to sign, Miss," Alfred nodded, taking a few tomatoes from the fridge, dropping them into the liquidizer. What on earth he was doing? "Unless of course you already have plans... with Mr. Queen for example."

"Please, just call me Felicity. This Miss thing sounds strange for me. I'm just an employee like you are," I said, earning a smile from the old man. "And no, I have no plans for today with anyone, especially not with Mr. Queen... He already said what he wanted to yesterday," I said the last part quietly, more to myself than to Alfred.

I was wondering though, why he was interested if I had plans with Oliver. It felt a little bit like he was prying. Was I right to think that Bruce had unscrupulous intentions as a reason to hire me, and Alfred was helping him? But then why wouldn't he have just tried something yesterday? He had been a real gentleman all evening.

"Very good then," he nodded, satisfied, pouring vodka into the machine as a last act.

"Why is it so urgent for him to get me to sign the papers? I don't believe Bruce Wayne's a workaholic, or is he?"

"Master Wayne can be very... devoted to some things when he sets his mind to them," Alfred explained, starting up the liquidizer, stopping me for a few moments from asking more questions.

He sounded odd when he said that his boss could be devoted to certain things. Did he mean that Bruce really wanted me as his employee, or did he mean that Bruce wanted more from me? Was this some kind of rivalry between Oliver and him that I got into the middle of? It certainly was a possibility after how both of them acted last night.

"What is that?" I asked, looking at the red stuff he poured into a glass. I decided to avoid further complicated conversations for a while. My head hurt enough as it was.

"Don't you know? Bloody Mary," he answered, placing the machine into the sink, and starting towards me with the glass.

"She died before I could have had a chance to greet her... and I tend to ignore mirrors during the night, never said her name three times, I like my eyes where they are, you know...," I glanced at him as he placed the glass in front of me, clearly supressing a laugh. "You meant the drink, right?"

"Believe it or not, I'm not old enough myself to have the privilege of knowing Miss Mary personally either," he said, a grin playing along his lips. "Drink it up, it will make you feel better."

"Alfred, I really appreciate the effort but I can't drink this," I mumbled, grimacing as I glared at the red drink in front of me. I was almost certain whatever my stomach contained would be out in no time after a sip of that awful mix.

"You can but you don't want to. There's a difference there," he smiled at me, shaking his head slightly. "Believe an old man, Felicity when they say something will make you feel better."

I sighed deeply, my stomach making rumbling noises just at the thought of drinking this. With a solid hold of the glass I closed my eyes, and started to drink the salty, spicy mixture of vodka, tomato and hot sauce. It was definitely one of the worst things that I'd ever got in my mouth, and that said something. How people could drink this of their own free will I couldn't even imagine.

"I'd say thank you but only if you don't make me drink something like this ever again," I growled, making a face as I put my glass down after finishing the drink off.

"It all depends on if you plan to repeat your last night," Alfred replied, taking the glass to clean it. I was wondering if he attended to some kind of class where they taught him how to keep a straight face, no matter what.

It was odd having someone in my house, doing things for me like washing the glass, or making me Bloody Mary. I was used to taking care of myself from a very young age. I was just a kid when I started run almost the whole household by myself. Mum was always working, and when not she was laying passed out on the bed. I had to learn quickly how to take care of myself.

"I definitely don't plan to do this again anytime soon," I laughed softly, already feeling a little bit better by Alfred's cure.

"Very well, then you have nothing to fear," he smiled, wiping his hands with a tea towel. "You might want to consider getting ready though. Master Bruce isn't known for his patience."

"There must be a point about not having patience as a virtue in the handbook of billionaires," I rolled my eyes slightly as I stood up, heading to the bathroom.

"That's correct, it was written back in the Middle Ages, and they haven't changed the points ever since then," he nodded, making me laugh again.

We started out soon after I pulled myself together. I was happy when I looked into the mirror, and saw that I looked way more human than an hour ago. I still found it odd that Bruce was so eager to start our time together. People among these circles were rather moody.

The car stopped in front of the same building where we had dinner last night, the future place of the subsidiary of Wayne Enterprises. I considered it a good sign that my new boss didn't want to meet me somewhere questionable such as his penthouse.

Alfred and I took the elevator, and lucky for me this time instead of the roof top we stopped one floor below. I wasn't surprised that Bruce had his office there. It was usual that the CEO's office was on the top floor, and the IT department on the bottom one, possibly underground. I always preferred that. There was something very relaxing and peaceful about being almost completely separated from everyone else.

"Good morning, Felicity," Bruce greeted me with a smile on his face, stepping out from his office what was only seperated from the hall with a glass wall. He was wearing a black suit with white shirt, and a black tie. If I hadn't read about his reckless ways, I'd have believed that he was indeed a serious businessman.

"Good morning," I smiled back at him, hoping he wouldn't bring up the embarassing part of yesterday. I didn't want to talk about it with someone who I barely knew, let alone with my future boss.

"I hope I didn't cause too much trouble between you and Oliver," he said but I could swear he was happy that he could mess with Oliver a little bit.

"Okay, listen, if the only reason you want to hire me is for some kind of sick game you're playing with Oliver then don't bother giving me a contract because I won't be used," I stated firmly. I didn't like it when Oliver was constantly lying to me in the beginning but he had good reasons for it at least. However, I wasn't willing to be a chess piece in a 'Cruel Intentions' game between the two men.

"You always seem to think the worst of me, Felicity," He stared at me, his eyes widening in surprise. Bruce might have been shocked by my outburst but I spent enough time around people acting to easily detect something like fake hurt in one's voice. "I was just concerned because you looked upset last night after Oliver took off."

"Of course," I looked away, still wondering if I should sign the contract or not. I was unconvinced that the only reason Bruce Wayne wanted to hire me was my admittedly exceptional IT abilities. Could I trust this man even though, I could tell something was off about him? Was I willing to jump into something questionable again like I did with Oliver? "How about we agree to narrow our relationship to strictly business? That way we can avoid further misunderstandings."

Surprise crossed his face. I wanted him to know that I didn't trust him. That whether he admitted or not, I knew there was something that he tried to hide. If it had anything to do with Oliver, or was something with an entirely different nature, I wasn't certain but practically, I had only known him for a couple of hours, and had already caught him acting way too many times.

"As you wish," he nodded, glancing at the butler who wore a quizzical face as he tilted his head to the side. Bruce rolled his eyes. "Following that line of thought, you could sign your contract... You may go home, Alfred. Thank you for picking Felicity up."

"I hope to see you again soon, Felicity," Alfred bowed to me before turning to leave.

"Likewise, thank you for the Bloody Mary," I waved after him before heading to the office.

I took the papers from Bruce. It was fortunate that I was a quick reader as some contracts could be up to a hundred pages. However, to my surprise other than the usual contract of just a few pages, there was only a one page long non disclosure agreement.

It stated that whatever I heard, or saw during my job could not be discussed, showed, or given out in any shape or form to anyone, not even among the walls of the company. The only people that I was allowed to talk about business were Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth and Lucius Fox. I found it odd that the butler was mentioned there but I guess, he was one of the only people who were close to Bruce.

"Who is Lucius Fox?" I glanced up at Bruce who was sitting in front of me, wondering who this man was who I could talk to about my job.

"He's the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, and he also runs the Applied Sciences division," He answered simply, with a small smile, as if at some private joke "You're going to meet him as soon as you signed the papers. Some gadgets have just arrived that I believe you'd enjoy taking a look at."

I frowned for a moment, trying to read among the lines because I was almost entirely certain what he said meant more.

I read the contracts one more time, and decided that it worth a shot to try and work for Wayne Enterprises. There was no reason for me not to take the job other than my paranoia. When I graduated at MIT I got several offers from various companies, and the final two that I decided between were actually Queen Consolidated, and Wayne Enterprises. In the end what pushed me towards the Queen's company was that they seemed to want me more. Also it was going to be good to be close to Bruce, in case he planned to take over Queen Consolidated. It was a possibility I couldn't rule out.

"Welcome on board, Felicity," Bruce smiled at me as I signed the papers. There was a knot in my stomach but what was done, was done. "Let's go and introduce you to Lucius, I'm sure he's going to be able to show you things you haven't seen before."

We took the elevator, to the bottom floor, -5 underground. I was wondering what they could have down there, and what type of gadgets might have arrived. I knew Wayne Enterprises manufactured military equipment but then I wasn't sure that I'd get all excited about weapons.

The door opened, and there was this man waiting for us with a huge smile on his face. I let my eyes wander around the enormous place, almost fainting as I saw computers that shouldn't even exist yet, many weapons and even some vehicles It might not have been such a bad idea to sign up to this after all.

"Hello. You must be Felicity Smoak. I've heard great things about you. I'm Lucius Fox," he offered his hand that I took, returning his smile.

"This place is breath taking," I said in awe, gazing around.

"Feel free to look around," Bruce encouraged, and I didn't need more.

"Oh, are those arrows there?" I asked excited, heading towards one of the cabinets so I could take a closer look at them. They looked like the explosive ones that Oliver used.

"Yes, glue arrows, a ball tip contains a highly reactive, fast drying, industrial polymer," Lucius explained. Oliver could use that as well, especially now that he had given up killing for good.

"I heard you worked with the Arrow?" Bruce added with a strange tone, making me to turn and face him.

"I believe I've already told you that none of the rumours are true about me," I answered quietly, cursing myself for letting myself get that obviously excited. "Someone like you should be well aware of this with the amount of stupid rumours flying around you as well... I'm sure it also isn't true you bought a chapel because your current mistress liked it."

"No, that's valid information, not just rumour," he grinned, making me roll my eyes. Talking about billionaires, and their toys.

"By the way... Why do you have arrows?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, questioningly.

"With highly dangerous criminals appearing from nowhere nowadays we're trying to come up with new options to capture them. We heard about this vigilante in Starling, and thought it would be worth a shot to try his methods," Lucius explained but I barely heard a word he said as I noticed the suspicion in Bruce's gaze. He almost seemed to be satisfied, or happy that he caught me, as if this was his plan all along. If I didn't know better, I'd think the arrows were intentionally placed there to see my reaction, and I foolishly fell for the trap. I had to be more cautious in the future. He definitely didn't seem to be as clueless as he appeared in the tabloids, or on the TV.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello All! Thank you so so very much for all the new alerts and faves, and the feedbacks I'm so happy lots of you enjoy my story this much. I enjoyed writing this chapter quite a lot, I hope you're all gonna feel the same when reading it.**

**A lot of thanks to Hip Karma for correcting my mistakes, and pointing out the flaws in logic when needed!**

"Do you want to come in?" Laurel smiled at me as she stopped in front of her door. I knew what the look in her eyes meant.

We have spent a lot of time together since she figured out who I was. I trained her every day so she'd be able to defend herself if a situation got out of hand. She also tried to help with getting the company back. However, we didn't go further than being friends. I wasn't sure if we should at all.

We tried to be together more than once, and it never worked out. First, I wasn't ready for a serious relationship, and after I got back from the island everything was too complicated. She didn't know who I was, and I didn't know her anymore. Laurel had changed a lot, become someone else just like me.

I could see she looked at me differently since she found out about my secret life. She realized that I wasn't that irresponsible, spoilt brat I used to be. However, I couldn't help but wonder if she wanted to get to know me again, or if she liked the idea of being with the Arrow.

"I'm sorry, Laurel, I think it would be better if I left now," I placed a soft kiss to her cheek, and turned to leave.

I saw disappointment crossing her face but I was trying to think rationally, and at the moment my mind was full of someone else, someone who was important to me, Felicity.

I knew I made a mistake when I crashed her date with Bruce. I knew it the moment her features turned hard, and her eyes darkened. Still, I couldn't believe she decided to accept his offer. I felt cheated, and let down in a way.

I asked her not to agree to that nonsense. I might not have put my request to her in the nicest way, but my emotions got the best of me. I had to admit, it has been a long time ago since someone could push me off balance like Felicity did. She has something in her that affects me more than anything since I sailed away on that boat.

When she asked me to give her a reason to decline Wayne's offer I saw the sparkle of hope in her eyes, I heard the desperation in her voice, and I wanted to tell her what she wanted to hear. I wanted to give her what she craved but I couldn't. I wasn't convinced that what she wanted was also what she needed, that she needed me.

Our relationship has been a little awkward since I had to use her as bait against Slade. That move was the unthinkable for me. Making that decision was something I was hoping I'd never have to face again. How I had to put her life at stake almost killed me. It was for the best that I had no time to think about it because a few more minutes, and I'd have changed my mind.

I couldn't forget that look she gave me when I told her I loved her. She believed me. She believed me because it wasn't a lie. I meant every word I said, and I hated to see the light disappear from her eyes for a moment when I handed her the cure. I never wanted to see that again.

I was well aware of her feelings. But I was worried I'd break her, that the sparkle in her eyes would slowly diminish. I didn't want risk losing that, losing her. Felicity saw something in me, something even I didn't think I still possessed.

After all those years I turned into a monster, something almost inhuman, and for a long time I thought it would be impossible for me to turn back. Against all odds she put her faith into me, and I'd always be grateful for that because she showed me I wasn't a lost cause.

These feelings were the reason why I acted the way I did. I was overprotective but she should have understood after all that we'd been through together. I didn't trust Bruce, and I couldn't understand why she even gave him a chance. I knew she was angry with me for showing up without any good reason, and telling her not to accept the job but it still felt like she slapped me on the face when she said yes.

I thought Felicity would have more sense than to be this irresponsible. Unlike me, she knew nothing about Bruce. She should have listened to me when I told her he couldn't be trusted. On the other hand, I had no idea how she planned to work for him, and be a part of our team at the same time. Working for Wayne Enterprises, or any other company made it almost impossible for her to help us as she wouldn't be able to use company gadgets, she wouldn't have time, wouldn't be available any time when needed.

One would think a genius like Felicity would also think of how it could be a possibility that Wayne wanted to buy out Queen Consolidated. Wayne Enterprises was always known for their aggressive incorporations, and without a real CEO in charge, the company would be easy prey for them. If that was the reason why Bruce was in the city, Felicity would get into an awkward position. I knew her enough to trust she'd have Queen Consolidated's best interest close to her heart but her hands would be tied by her current employer, and she could do nothing to stop the process without consequences.

"Hey," Diggle greeted me as I entered the lair. He was sitting in front of the TV again.

"Should I start getting worried about you?" I asked, dropping my jacket to the chair. He was definitely watching too much daytime programmes lately.

"Only when I start putting on the same amount of weight as Lyla," he laughed, surfing between channels before stopping at a football game.

"How is she doing?" I grabbed my bow, and a couple of arrows, trying to pass the time, and practicing always helped to clear my mind as well.

"Good, good, eating the weirdest stuff all the time and being stubborn about when it's time for her to take a break," he explained, putting his hands behind his head as he leant back on the chair. "They should warn men about strong willed women."

I let the arrow fly across the room, only to miss the middle of the target.

"Yes, they should," I growled in frustration, staring at the arrow what landed in the wall instead of in the bulleye.

"Still worried about Felicity?" Dig asked, glancing at the arrow as well then moving his eyes back to me.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Dig," I explained, reaching for another arrow, trying to concentrate more this time.

"I told you man, it was one of your worse ideas lately to crash that meeting," he lectured me, not for the first time since that evening ended up with Felicity working for Bruce Wayne.

"You telling me this for the hundredth time won't help," I growled at him, missing the target in front of me again.

"Oliver," I glanced at him, alarmed by the change in his voice. I followed his gaze to the TV.

"Call Felicity," I ordered, reaching for my hood.

* * *

I was sitting at my desk, making a list of all the things that I thought were needed to establish the IT department. My work at the new company was exhausting but exciting at the same time. I enjoyed having the responsibility of starting up something from scratch.

I didn't see Bruce a lot through the week as he didn't even come to the company, for that I was grateful. I was hoping it would stay that way as that would mean whatever he was hiding, was in no way related to me. Lucius was a great help. That man was a genius, spending time with him reminded me of my years in college when I was so inspired by my newly gained knowledge that I turned up with fresh ideas at every class.

Fortunately, my non-existent personal assistant skills hadn't been needed so far. The company had just started to hire people so there must have been only around a dozen insiders who even knew about Bruce Wayne being in Starling.

"You work too hard, Felicity," speak of the devil, I thought as my boss stopped in front of my desk.

"Hello, Bruce," I moved my gaze to him, confused when I saw some food bags in his hands. "Did you mistake your company for a restaurant again? I mean, that's fine, not surprising considering the time you spend here... or don't spend here."

"I thought we could have dinner together," he held his finger up before I could say a word. "Lucius told me you work overtime everyday, and as your boss, I don't want that bright mind of yours to burn out too quickly."

It was true that I spent more time at work than was necessary but I had my reasons for that. For one, this was something new, and I was thrilled about it. And two, after my last encounter with Oliver, and no criminal masterminds showing up my nights were lonely, and boring. I hadn't been to the lair since I accepted the position. I told Diggle that I went through with my decision, and that was it. I was actually even wondering if Oliver still considered me as part of the team, or had he gotten so mad at me that I was fired.

"You really don't have to do this, I'm sure there are more entertaining things for you to do... like crashing charity parties with an army of beauty contestants in your limousine," I said, referring to his last over the top act when he stopped by a charity event in Gotham, with the latest 'It girls'.

"To be fair Alfred was in the back, and I was driving," he grinned at me but I noticed that the expression didn't reach his eyes. "You gotta pay attention to how you let people know you're back on the scene. Public image is everything."

"You aren't back on the scene, at least not in Gotham," I tilted my head to the side, his last sentence echoing in my mind. That single line made me even more certain that Bruce Wayne wasn't who he tried to appear.

"They don't have to know that," he shrugged. "Put those papers away, and relax a little bit."

I let out a sigh, and put the papers away. He waited for me at the door of his office, holding it open for me. Moving my gaze around I recognized one change in the room. There was an enormous TV on the wall, as far as I could tell the newest type that can be found, an Ultra HD. I didn't see a brand name on it though, it was possible that the TV like many other things among these walls was manufactured by the company itself.

"No seafood for you," he smiled at me, pushing one of the bags in front of me lightly.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed that he remembered. It was something no one would expect from Bruce Wayne.

"Thank you," I returned his smile, digging into the bag, happy with the cheeseburger that I found in it.

The phone of course had to ring right before the moment that I could take a bite at least. Now that the food was in front of me, I realized that I was starving. I was so caught up in my work that I forgot to eat. That wasn't something what happened everyday.

"You can answer it here," Bruce put the phone in front of me so I wouldn't have to go out to the hall.

"Good evening, Wayne Enterprises. What may I help you with?" I answered the phone, wondering who could be on the other end. It was the first call we received in a week as not many people knew yet that the company was expanding to Starling. I didn't believe many people knew this number at all.

"Hello, this is Blake. Is Mr. Wayne there?" It was a young man at the line.

"Please, wait a minute. I have to see if Mr. Wayne is in the office," I lied, muting the microphone for a moment. "A Blake is looking for you. Would you like to talk to him?"

"Yes," he answered simply. I could see his features changing, hardening as I said the name. He pushed a few buttons on his phone, redirecting the call to his cell.

He stood up, walking to the darkened windows. I was watching him closely, noticing how the muscles in his body tensed, it was so obvious even through his clothes I could recognize it. His whole posture changed as soon as the name left my lips.

Bruce was talking quietly but I managed to catch a few words such as 'great', or 'well done' but nothing too catchy, nothing what would have given away who this Blake was. I saw his body relaxing as he talked, a little bit like when I expected to get bad news but then ended up with good ones.

"Let's eat," he turned back to me as he finished the call.

"Who was it? Someone who's gonna work here?" I asked taking a bite from my burger.

"Just a friend," he replied, holding my gaze. I couldn't help but blush. I might not have been as tricky as I thought.

"I thought Alfred was your only friend," I said, sipping my Coke. I didn't expect I'd ever get over my fast food and soda addictions.

"Is that the impression you get? That I'm a loner?" He stared at me puzzled.

"You have your butler in a nondisclosure agreement, other than short term, and I mean one night stands you have no woman in your life, and there are no articles, or photos of you with another male so yes, that's the impression I get," I explained as a matter of fact, only realizing he was staring at me stunned when I finished.

"You're quite a good observer, aren't you?" He asked, leaning back in his chair. "Money doesn't necessarily come with friends, certainly gives you enemies though."

"I figured that much," I nodded, picking up some fries.

We sat there not talking for a few minutes. Bruce seemed to be lost in thought. His eyes were on the TV but I could tell he wasn't really paying attention to the football game that was aired. Suddenly, I saw his body tensing up again. His fists tightened around the arms of the chair.

"Excuse me, Felicity. I realized I have a meeting. I have to go," he said, quickly starting out from the office.

"I'm your assistant, I'd know if you... had a meeting," I called after him but he was already long gone by the time I finished.

This was odd. I moved my eyes to the TV, and I gasped, feeling a knot in my stomach. There were people tied to five cars, two to each. Their faces were hidden behind different type of masks. A few masked men were standing above them with machine guns in their hands. My cell buzzed on the desk, it was Diggle.

"I'm on my way," I answered the phone, hurridly, starting out from the office. I picked my tablet and bag up from my chair on the way out. "Put me through to Oliver."

"Alright," Dig said before I heard him cursing a few times at the phone as he struggled to redirect me to Oliver.

"Felicity?" Oliver's voice urged me from the other end of the line. "Where are you?"

"Two blocks away," I panted as I hurried my steps, watching the events on every TV that I could take a look at in the pubs, in the shopwindows of electrics stores. One of the television channels sent out a helicopter so I could see every single move of what was happening. One of the men was talking into a megaphone but I couldn't hear a single word. "Oh my God... They're taking off, Oliver."

"What? Where are they going?" he asked, desperation echoing through his voice. "Give me a direction, Felicity!"

I glanced at a TV in one of the bars as I passed it. The cars took off, pulling the hostages after them ruthlessly when a black motorbike showed up, going after them.

"Holy cow," I stopped and stared as I realized it was Batman who showed up. It all made sense. That look in Bruce's eye, it was the same that I saw in the look of Oliver, him rushing off the same way as Oliver did when he had to hurry to a crime scene all made sense. Bruce Wayne was Batman.

"Felicity!" Oliver yelled at me, making me wince and snap out of my momentary state of shock.

"They're going north," I told him, running towards the lair that was only a few buildings away.

"Hey," Diggle gave me a concerned look as I entered the lair, and sat in front of my laptop, trying to reach the traffic cams.

"Felicity, I can't see them," Oliver growled, frustrated.

"I'm trying, we're relying on the broadcast this DSL connection sucks, I can't just magically make it faster!" I told him, getting absolutely stressed out. "Okay, they turned west from Starling Boulevard. Go from the east and you'll run into them."

"Keep me updated," he ordered.

"It would make more sense for him to try and catch them from the south," Diggle said, pointing at the map what finally loaded in.

"He's going from the south," I nodded towards the TV screen where they showed Batman riding through Starling in one part of the picture, the other showed Oliver and the third one the cars with the hostages.

"Oliver, you're gonna get company," I announced, knowing him enough to be aware of his reaction. "Batman is here."

I wasn't sure if he heard me at all as he'd just reached the cars at the same moment as Bruce, or Batman got there as well. They were on either side of the road. Oliver shot out an explosive arrow, stopping one of the cars meanwhile the other vigilante cut the ropes that held two hostages.

I could do nothing about it anymore except for watching what was happening with Diggle. Together they freed the hostages, and caught most of the masked criminals, only one got away. It was like watching a videogame in live. I saw them saying a few words to each other before taking off in different directions. Their body language making it clear it wasn't the 'welcome to Starling City' type of chit chat.

Of course, the hostages were badly hurt. There must have been several broken bones, fractures but at least they were all alive.

"That was impressive," Diggle said in awe. "But Oliver isn't gonna be happy about this, let alone about the fact that this attack was directed at Wayne Enterprises."

"What?" I asked confused, trying to gather my thoughts while my heart finally, started to slow down.

"I thought you knew, they said this was some kind of demonstration against Wayne Enterprises. Haven't you heard the statement they made?" he asked.

"I was on my way here when I saw them using the megaphone... What did they exactly say this was about?" I rubbed my temple, my head feeling like a bee hive had moved into it.

"I guess they described someone's paranoid nightmare, claiming they were trying to open people's eyes about the satanic ways of Wayne Enterprises. Also said something about the company extending to Starling City, that they're living off taking advantage of the masses, and that they're going to ruin the infrastructure of Starling as well just like they've done in Gotham, that they're gonna buy out the whole city," he explained, trying to help me to catch up with what I'd missed. "They said they took those people because they were employees of the new company set up by Wayne Enterprises, and that in their view those people were helping to keep the poor under."

"What the hell was that?" Oliver stomped in angrily, throwing his bow into a corner. "What is that flying rat doing here and where the hell have you been when you were supposed to be here, Felicity?"

"Oliver, take a breath, and just calm down. It all ended up fine, no harm, no foul, right," Diggle tried to reason but I knew it would do no good when Oliver was this worked up.

Oliver kept yelling at me but I didn't hear a single word as the realization just hit me full force. Bruce Wayne was really Batman. I had no idea where that left me. Should I keep my mouth shut, and pretend that I had no idea about Bruce's other side? Or should I let him know that I figured him out? Should I keep working for him? Would I be able to balance between the two men? Would I be ready to risk even more?

"Felicity, are you listening to me at all?" Oliver asked, irritated as he realized that I completely zoned out. No, I wasn't listening. His lecturing wouldn't get me closer to the answers I needed and I needed them fast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thank you all for the new feedbacks, faves/alerts! Hope you're gonna enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Thanks for Hip Karma for correcting my work!**

**REPLY TO THE GUEST REVIEWS:**

**Kim: I don't know how the story will end yet. I don't want to force her to stay with Oliver if it works better with Bruce :) I hope you're gonna enjoy the rest. Thanks for the feedback!**

Tapping my pen on my desk, I was trying to concentrate on the task in front of me. Lucius had asked me to test the newest environmentally sound batteries the company made for laptops. It was supposed to run for a longer time than the average ones, and instead of electricity, it could be charged with solar power. I was excited about this new thing in my hands but I wasn't able to dive into it as I'd usually do.

My mind was still full of questions, and doubts about my new found secret. I spent the night trying to figure out what to do, and in the end, I decided to keep the information to myself. I didn't want to get involved with another vigilante, wouldn't have the time for it, and knew it would only cause more issues with Oliver.

There was the question of whether I should let Oliver know Batman's identity. He was angry with both Bruce and Batman, I could only imagine the kind of reaction he'd have if he figured out the two men were actually one and the same.

It might be cowardly but I decided to just pretend I knew nothing. Not about Bruce Wayne, not about Batman. I wanted to be an employee, and that's it. My life had turned upside down since Oliver entered it, and even though, I didn't regret anything, nor would I change a single thing, it gave me more than enough excitement.

"Good morning, Felicity," Bruce stepped to my desk, pulling me back from my thoughts. "Have you heard what happened yesterday?"

"Yes, I did," I nodded, trying to say as little as possible. Knowing me I'd end up saying something I didn't want to as soon as I said more than five words.

"Look, I understand if you're concerned about the attack against the company, and its employees, if you need a bodyguard..."

"Thanks, but no," I shook my head, trying to maintain my attention on the battery in front of me. When I didn't get a response, I glanced up, to where Bruce still stood, eyebrows raised. "I have a friend looking after me."

What I said was the truth, and not a tactic to make him go away. Diggle was my bodyguard until we figured out if this was only a one time attack –unfortunately, that was rather unlikely- or if the terrorists had bigger plans.

"Perfect," he nodded, as he watched me closely, suspicion in his eyes. "Hopefully, everyone will be safe soon... Almost all of them were captured yesterday, except one. The police are trying to find victims, to determine if anyone saw something that could give away his identity, unique tattoos, scars and such."

"Why don't you help them? You were close enough to see, weren't you?" I mumbled under my breath and rolled my eyes slightly, only to realize my terrible mistake.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

I stared at him, my blood suddenly cold as he looked at me hard, most certainly having no doubt about the words left my mouth.

"Nothing... I mean, no one really has Ultra HD TV other than you, so you could get a better picture..."

"Felicity," he cut me off, a commanding tone in his voice, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine," I sighed frustrated. "Really? It isn't suspicious at all that Bruce Wayne starts going out, becomes a playboy right at the time when Batman shows up. Then Bruce Wayne locks himself up in a tower and that actually makes you sound like a damsel in distress. Anyway, so you lock yourself up, Batman disappears. Then Bruce Wayne is suddenly back just like Batman. Batman allegedly dies, and you disappear. You show up in Starling, and boom, Batman is here."

"Sounds rather obvious the way you explain it. Still, not many have figured it out," he said, scanning the space to see if anyone overheard our conversation.

"Maybe your enemies aren't as experienced with Google as myself," I shrugged slightly, biting my lip.

"They tend to prefer AK-47s," he said and mirrored my shrug.

"Come on." Bruce said, expecting me to follow him without question.

I remained still in my seat, thinking I should stop him right there and then. I had made up my mind, and didn't want to get involved with Batman. What if he thought I was a threat to him? He didn't exactly seem to be happy, judging by his face.

"Felicity, follow me, please," he commanded again, standing in the door of the elevator, impatiently. I let out a frustrated sigh, walked to him quickly and stepped into the lift.

"Look, I can keep a secret. You can trust me, I'm the best secret keeper ever. Just ask the Arrow... or thinking about it, don't... he didn't seem too happy with you yesterday," I rambled as the door closed in front of us.

"Are you still working with him?" He raised an eyebrow and turned to me.

"No, definitely not," I stated as convincingly as I could. "I just saw your encounter on the TV, and his body language didn't scream happiness. As you've already noticed, I'm a great observer, it's my super power. An ability, a gift, and a burden at the same time, almost as much of a burden as my wonderful communication skills."

The space in the elevator seemed to shrink smaller and smaller with every second that passed, it also seemed to lack of air. That wasn't true literally, but I still felt like starting to hyperventilate.

"Don't worry, I just want to talk to you somewhere more private," he said, still looking at me doubtfully.

My lack of a brain to mouth filter was going to get me killed one day. Why couldn't I just shut my mouth like any normal person?

* * *

I drove through the city with Felicity sitting by my side. She was a genius. Far brighter than her impressive qualifications would suggest. Lucius was very satisfied with her only after a few days. I watched her as well, and she seemed to have acclimated quite quickly. Her wits entertained me. Her only flaw was that she rambled on and on about almost everything. But to be honest, I found that adorable.

I knew I could trust her with my secret. However, it concerned me that she worked with the Arrow. Of course, she denied it but after her rant it was more obvious than ever. I had no doubt about her loyalty towards the man but would this include selling me out to him? She'd have no reason to do so. After all, I wasn't a threat to him. Though, she was right, he clearly wasn't happy with my presence. He had been quite clear about that yesterday when he ordered me out of his city. But where did Felicity Smoak fit? I had to figure out her intentions soon.

"We're here," I announced as I stopped the car in front of the building where I purchased a penthouse for my stays in Starling. I got out of the car, and walked to the other side of it to open the door for her. "I'm not going to hurt you, Felicity. Relax," I told her, trying to soothe her as she had been uncharacteristically silent all the way here.

The last thing I wanted her to think was that I was some psychopath who would try to hurt her because of her relationship with Oliver, or the Arrow. I didn't want her to believe that I was a threat to her anyway.

"I just don't want..." She started as she gracefully got out of the car.

"We can talk about it when we got upstairs," I cut her off. These conversations shouldn't be had at the street.

Alfred was in the living room when we arrived, his eyebrows raised for a moment but his face showed the usual calm expression in only a second. I knew what he was going to say when I told him Felicity had already worked out my secret identity.

"Master Wayne," he nodded to me, question in his eyes. "Miss Felicity, what a pleasant surprise."

"Good morning, Alfred," she smiled at him as her eyes gazed about the place. I could see the curiosity in her look.

It wasn't a meaningless compliment when I told her she was a good observer. I had no doubt she already had more of an idea about my true personality just by looking around, and seeing the design. There wasn't anything outstanding about it, discounting the fact that it was a penthouse in a luxury building. I preferred the minimalistic style, black and dark metallic colours.

"She figured it out," I told Alfred who stood there, waiting for an explanation of our sudden appearance.

"And that's why you date the not so smart women," he replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I told you it wouldn't take too much for her."

"Indeed, you did," I nodded. At least it wasn't one of those times he had predicted something terrible. "Alfred always had faith in your abilities to quickly uncover my secret."

"Thank you, Alfred," she smiled at him then moved her gaze back to me. "Listen, I understand you'd like to talk about this but there's something I want to make clear."

"May I offer you a cup of tea before you talk this through?" Alfred asked, not even waiting for the answer as he headed to the kitchen. There were many things he didn't take lightly, but tea was sacred.

"He won't take no for an answer," I nodded to Felicity to sit to the table. Her discomfort evident, I smiled at her encouragingly.

The sun, high in the sky, threw a perfect ray of light on her blonde hair as she took her seat at the table. She was nervous, I could tell, but she was also confident. It was clear she knew what she wanted.

"What do you plan to do with this information?" I asked as Alfred placed the informal tea service on the table with a cup in front of me.

"Nothing," she answered bluntly, making circles with her fingers on the edge of her cup. "This was what I was trying to tell you."

"I see," I nodded, glanced at Alfred who stood there and let out a deep sigh.

"If this was the reason you hired me then I'll have to disappoint you because it isn't going to happen. I don't want to participate in any of your... crime fighting activities," she explained firmly.

"May I ask why is that?" I raised an eyebrow. I'd have to get used to Felicity telling me exactly what was on her mind, and not sugar coating it like most people. Why had she ruled out the option of helping me so categorically though?

"My life is complicated enough as it is," she answered, momentarily lost in thought

Studying her, I nodded. Why had she declined me before I had even asked? Was it because I already caused issues to her with Oliver? There was something more going on between them, it was clear by the look Oliver had given her when he crashed our dinner meeting. Was it because of the Arrow?

"Of course," I nodded, not wanting to push the subject. She worked with the Arrow, Felicity Smoak was anything but your average IT technician. But if she didn't want to help me, I could accept that. For now. I wasn't happy about it though. I'd have loved to have someone as bright as Felicity to be around me.

"I hope you understand it's nothing to do with you personally..." she said, almost apologizing.

"Thank you for being honest, Felicity. I trust you will handle this confidentially," I stood up, as I could do nothing to change her mind at the moment. "Alfred will see you out when you finished your tea."

It bothered me that she had said no without hesitation. I wasn't used to that. No one ever said no to me in such a definite way. I always saw the hint of hesitance in people but Felicity was certain she didn't want to get involved with me. Actually, she seemed to be more and more certain with each minute that passed.

* * *

"Oh, Dig said you weren't here," Felicity said quietly as she entered the lair, stopping at the door for a second before heading to her desk.

I wasn't surprised she didn't want to meet me after the way I acted yesterday but my temper had gotten the best of me. She hadn't been here when I'd needed her, and when I tried to confront her about it, I could tell that she was somewhere far away.

She needed that job, whether I liked it or not. But I was used to her being around me all the time, and it frustrated me that I had to share her time with someone else. Not even mentioning the fact that now she was in danger again because of the terrorist attack against Wayne Enterprises.

Fortunately, she was smart enough to accept Diggle as her bodyguard until we could find out more about the events of yesterday, and the group, or person behind it. I wouldn't have argued about this. She needed protection. I wish I could have been the one looking out for her safety but that would have raised way too much attention.

"I'm sorry," I said, watching her reaction. She startled, surprised to hear those words from me. It didn't happen everyday that I apologized but she deserved it. I had been out of line.

"It's okay," she mumbled, glancing away. Something was off with her, she wouldn't look at me, and I certainly wasn't used to brief answers.

"Hey, I meant it, okay? It really wasn't..."

"Oliver, please, it's fine, you really don't have to keep apologizing. It was just the heat of the moment, you were frustrated, and angry," she looked at me, biting her bottom lip. Felicity wasn't taking this quite the way I'd expected. Had I really hurt her this time? We had worse arguments before, and not once had she acted like this.

"We're going to get around this somehow, we've been through worse, right?" I said, watching her typing away on her laptop.

"Of course," she nodded, trying to look very busy with what she was doing. Her face was all red, her shoulders so tense I could cut wood on them.

"Felicity," I tried to get her attention but the only answer I got was a 'Hmmm'. "Fe-li-ci-ty," I stepped to her, turning her around with her chair. "What is on your mind?"

She stared at me, chewing on her bottom lip. I could almost hear the wheels turning in that brilliant, beautiful head of hers. Seeing her like this reminded me of the time when she struggled with the secret of my mother about Thea being Malcolm's daughter. Was she holding back something like that again?

"I'm just tired, Oliver. Work was rather... exhausting, that's all," I took a step back, nodding but not believing her.

Felicity was a terrible liar. Why was she keeping things from me? Even better question, what she was holding back from me? Did it have something to do with the company? Could it be true that Wayne had intended to buy out Queen Consolidated? Was that the reason for her nervousness that she couldn't tell me company business?

What if she was threatened as well? As I watched her, working on her laptop, searching through yesterday's police information I couldn't help but worry. I didn't think she'd keep something like that from me. I was almost certain she'd let me know if it was something of that nature. I didn't like her this quiet. Something was bothering her and I was going to figure out, sooner rather than later what that something was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello All! Thank you for all the new faves/alerts and reviews, as always they make my day :)**

**Huge thanks to Hip Karma!**

**REPLY TO GUEST REVIEWS:**

**Sandra: Thank you so much for the feedback, I'm glad you like it :)**

**RPatzlover84: I know what you mean about being divided between Oliver and Bruce. Oliver... well, I wouldn't say he's a d*ck but also wouldn't say he isn't lol He isn't used to Felicity keeping things from him, or having to share her with someone else. He took her for granted, and now he has to realize it might not work like that forever. Thanks for the feedback :)**

"Good morning, Wayne Enterprises. What may I help you with?" The smooth voice of Felicity answered the phone though, it sounded like she was panting slightly.

"Hello, Felicity. Were you running?" I asked, as I sipped of my morning coffee. I was sitting at the desk, having breakfast. Newspapers and magazines were spread out in front of me. The TV was set to Starling's news channel. My face was everywhere.

"Actually, yes. I just got in," she panted softly. "Didn't want to miss an important call..."

"I assume you've heard the press found out I moved here." With my sudden appearance in Starling rumours of my intentions were going to spread quickly.

"It would be hard to miss," she laughed softly, clearly, entertained that the tabloids had all type of fake ideas about the reason for my presence.

"Indeed, it would be. And that's why I called you. I believe I've already told you that public image is more important than anything," I started, curious what her reaction would be. "I decided to have a pool party this afternoon, and I expect you to be there."

There was silence at the other end of the line for a few seconds. I was ready to give her an explanation if needed why this event would be important, and why she had to be there. Of course, the reason for the need of her presence was my curiosity about her but she didn't necessarily need to know that.

"I understand," she said, slowly, obviously, still thinking about her answer. "But why do I have to be there?"

"I invited some influential business men, and I'd like you to be there as my personal assistant," I explained. "You know them better than I do, and I need your help."

I realised if I limited our relationship to merely professional ground, it would be easier to get close to her, and figure out what drove her. There was the puzzle that was Felicity. I understood her genius for technology led this bright young woman to IT , but why had she chosen to fight crime? The life of a vigilante and an IT guru most would say were as far from alike as possible.

"Alright, I'll be there," she said, though, I could still hear doubt from her voice as those words left her mouth. She was one suspicious woman.

"Oh, and Felicity," I said quickly before she could end the call. "I recommend you wear some kind of swimsuit. Wouldn't want your dress to get splashed by chlorinated water."

"Lucky for me, my boss pays me enough to be able to afford a new one if needed," she replied, making me smile. I saw Alfred's face softening as he saw my reaction. It was certainly a long time since someone had an affect on me like she did.

"I'm glad to hear you're happy with your salary," I said in a light tone. "But everyone is going to be casually dressed, wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable being the only one in working clothes."

Other than the obvious reason of looking at her body in barely anything, I had an alternate motivation to get her into a swimsuit. I was curious if she was muscled, if the Arrow had trained her since they were working together. If I were him, I'd have. You couldn't possibly let your partner be helpless if the worst happened.

"I'll be outstanding at least," she said cheerfully, determination echoing through her voice. I might have won the battle with getting her to come to the party but she wasn't going to let me have this one.

"You always stand out, Felicity," I answered softly, shaking my head. She had to have an answer for everything. "See you in the afternoon."

"Yes, in my nice working dress," I could hear she was almost laughing as well as she ended the call.

"I'm happy to see you smiling again, Master Bruce," Alfred stood in front of me, smiling as well.

"It would be difficult not to when it comes to Felicity," I looked out of the window, watching the sun coming up, remembering how beautiful she had been sitting here in the sunshine. The more I watched her, the more I wanted to know about her. She was intelligent, stunning and funny, a mix many men believed impossible to find.

"Indeed, she's almost like a ray of sunshine," Alfred nodded, taking the coffee from me. "It's almost impossible to find such rare treasure. It should be cherished above all."

I wanted to tell him he thought too much into what could happen between Felicity and me, and he shouldn't let his hope run wild as we still knew only a very little about her but he was long gone by the time I could have pointed this out.

He was right about Felicity being bright in many ways. Her personality was indeed something rare. She made me believe almost entirely that I could trust her, that she'd understand what I was trying to do. On the other hand, my suspicious nature made me wary.

* * *

I made my way through the crowded balcony of Bruce's penthouse. The music was so loud I could barely hear my own thoughts. There were women wearing bikinis everywhere, looking like they'd just stepped out of a Victoria's Secret catalogue. Some of the city's most powerful men were also in attendance.

I had to give it to Bruce, he was better at showing off, and keeping his playboy persona believable than Oliver. The more I found out about him, the more I saw he was very aware of what the public thought about him. Unlike Oliver, he regularly did something outrageous just to blind everyone, and stop them from even wondering if Bruce Wayne was more than he let people see.

I was lost in thought when a young man bumped into me, and the next thing I knew I was drowning in the pool. Drowning might have been a little bit over the top to say. However, it certainly got me out of the blue that I didn't end up being splashed by water but completely soaked.

As I cursed under my breath a hand was held out in front of me. I glanced up, blinking rapidly to try and see through my wet glasses, and there he was. Bruce, wearing only shorts, giving me a delicious view of his perfectly worked out body. It was lucky the water cooled me down a little bit as most likely, I'd have blushed from head to toe. One would think after seeing Oliver's not any less perfect body every day would stop me from getting coy but it wasn't the case.

"Let me help you," A cocky smile appeared on his face, and this time, the expression reached his eyes as well. I had to force myself not to roll my eyes, or say something I might regret.

"Thanks," I mumbled, taking his hand. I lost my balance for a second, bumping into his chest as he quickly pulled me out of the water like I weighed nothing. I could feel eyes on us as we stood there, my hands laying on his bare chest, not a single hair could fit between us.

"And now you can decide to remain in your clothes, and let everyone stare at your bra, or follow my advice, and choose to wear one of the spare swimsuits I have," he said, clearly having to hold back from laughing.

I looked down, and saw my pink bra being completely visible through my drenched white shirt. I let out a frustrated huff, and crossed my arms over my chest, trying to cover myself as much as possible.

"This is one hell of a coincidence," I narrowed my eyes as I followed him inside. If I didn't know better, I'd think he paid that guy to push me into the pool only to get me into a swimsuit.

"Accidents happen," he shrugged slightly, putting his hand on the small of my back to guide me through the crowd. "The guest room is upstairs," he said, guiding me towards the stairs.

I believed him for a minute, right until the moment when we reached the stairs. I saw Alfred shaking hands with the man who pushed me into the pool. That gesture made me suspicious. Knowing Alfred, and how professional he was, he wouldn't normally shake hands as a butler, the only reason I could think of was if he slipped money to the man. Bruce might not have known about it though. He seemed to be honest when he claimed it was just an accident. The old man though, definitely seemed to be the kind of person who'd pull some strings in the background if needed, for the benefit of his boss.

I was dripping all over the place. My feet floated in my shoes like they were boats on the sea. I had to balance as carefully on my way upstairs as if I was a tightrope walker.

"You may go in, and choose a swimsuit from the ones in the dresser. There's a hairdryer in the bathroom which opens from the room," he explained as we reached the top, and he opened the door for me.

"Thank you," I stepped into the room, a shiver running through me, goosebumps appearing on my arms and legs as the water covering me turned cold.

I walked to the dresser, pulling it out slowly, huffing softly as I saw at least twenty bikinis and trikinis in it. I picked up a few, making a face as some rather whorish pieces got in my hand. A few minutes later I found the perfect one, it was a dark blue trikini, a golden ring holding it together in the middle. I also found a beach wrap which I was happy about as I wouldn't have to feel completely naked this way.

I changed my clothes, and took a look at myself in the full length mirror in front of the double bed positioned in the middle of the room. I couldn't say that I was outstanding as my make up was smudged and my hair looked like it belonged to a wet dog. Good job I was quick with getting ready. I washed off my make up, and applied some light eyeshadow, and lipstick to my face and lips, and dried my hair.

I replaced my glasses with contact lenses, praising myself that I remembered to bring them with me. My phone buzzed in my clutch as soon as I stepped out of the room.

"Felicity Smoak," I answered loudly, trying to yell through the music. I didn't recognize the number on the screen, nor did I hear what the person at other end of the line said so I screamed into the phone asking who it was before I stepped back to the relatively quiet room.

"Sara," I heard the familiar female voice, almost dropping my cell as she screamed as well.

"Sara, hey!" Pacing up and down, I kicked my shoes off. They were still soggy and felt like boats. It was a mistake not to ask Bruce, or Alfred if they happened to have a spare pair of shoes, or slippers. I was surprised to hear from Sara as she went MIA after deciding going back to the League of Shadows.

"Hey. Where are you? I can barely hear you," she asked, curiously.

"Waiting for my new hearing aid, or someone to wash my ears out," Not that they weren't clear enough after getting into a closer relationship with the pool. "I'm at a pool party, held by my new boss."

"You have a new job?" I could tell she was more than surprised. It seemed like everyone expected me to remain by Oliver' side 24/7, not only him.

"Yep, at Wayne Enterprises," I nodded, wondering if she knew anything about the rivalry between Bruce and Oliver.

"Oliver must be thrilled," Sara laughed heartily, clearly aware of the tension between the two men.

"Of course, he's over the moon," I rolled my eyes. Oliver wasn't happy about many things but the same was true about me, and he didn't seem to care too much about it. "But I'm sure that wasn't the reason you called?"

"I'd like to say that I only called to check on you guys but you're right, there's more," she started, and I could hear her voice changing, turning more into business like. "I've heard rumours about a man gathering people underground. Don't have much information about what's happening, or who he is but they say he's trying to organize an army, turning them into a cult."

"Do these rumours involve masked people?" I asked, feeling my stomach tightening at the thought of another big bad coming against the city. After the terrorist attack I wasn't surprised, and at least it was confirmed somewhat that we couldn't let our attention slip but I hated to think about where this could go again.

"I'm not certain, I heard about masks but I also heard about tattoos, or piercings as special marks. No one really knows much," she sighed. "Look, I gotta go now. I'll call you if I know more."

"Take care, and thanks," I said, ending the call, quickly slipping into my shoes, thinking right away that I had to excuse myself, and call Oliver because he had to know about this, too.

I rushed downstairs, looking for Bruce, trying to push my way through the dancing and drinking people, almost ending up with some cocktails on my new swimsuit when I bumped into a waiter.

My eyes went wide when I saw Bruce standing at the balcony with Oliver both of them as tense as if ready to start a fight any second. I didn't know he'd be here as well. Oliver was wearing a light blue T-shirt, and black shorts. I wasn't surprised he wasn't bare chested. He didn't like to show off his scars as those would raise too many questions.

However, what bothered me standing there, staring at the two of them was that I wasn't entirely certain what I should do about Sara's information. I had to tell Oliver but should I tell Bruce as well? Would it be considered disloyal if I told Bruce about it? Oliver would think so, no question about that but would he be right?

* * *

The only reason I agreed to attend Bruce's insane pool party was so I could keep an eye on Felicity. I wasn't convinced Wayne's intentions were pure, therefore, I decided it would be for the best to see what was going on.

The place was full of top models, and the wealthiest people of Starling. It was odd to think back to the time when I thought this was life, that I could live this carefree and not give a crap about anything. Because I was this once back in time, I had every reason to worry about my blonde IT girl. I knew all the tricks someone like Bruce could use to get what they wanted.

"What did you say? Where is she?" I asked annoyed with Bruce, barely hearing a single word through the wall shaking sound system.

"There," he nodded towards the living room where Felicity pushed her way among the people.

My breath caught in my throat for a second as I saw her in barely anything. The dark blue trikini and matching beach kerchief highlighted her hips to an almost outrageous level.

"Oliver, you're here," she said shocked, staring at me with wide eyes as she stopped in front of us. Her swimsuit was anything but appropriate, considering she was supposed to work here. I was wondering if she had clothes with her, or she arrived in this nothing.

"I was invited," I forced a smile to my face, with sarcasm in my voice. She didn't seem to be happy about my presence. "No need to try and act happy about it."

"You're wonderful, Felicity," Bruce cut in before she could have answered.

"Isn't she always perfect?" I narrowed my eyes but kept my fake smile, feeling my hands tightening to fists as he let his gaze wander over her barely covered body.

"Oliver, we have to go," she said firmly, stepping between Bruce and me, most likely sensing the tension between us. "Lyla is in labour, isn't it awesome?"

"She's only 5 months pregnant," I looked at her confused, not sure why she was so happy about this as it would be very dangerous for the baby to born this early.

"Exactly," she rolled her eyes for a second before looking at me meaningfully. "Diggle needs us at this difficult time."

"Oh, right," I nodded, realizing she was trying to sign me that we had things to do. "Bruce, a pleasure as always."

I turned to him, shaking his hand, neither of us willing to let go for a good minute when Felicity told me that even though, she'd love to see an armwrestle between the two of us, we really had to go.

I placed my hand to the small of her back and lead her out, careful so she wouldn't bump into anyone and end up covered in booze. I felt Bruce's eyes on us but I didn't care. Felicity left with me this time, and that was all that mattered. As we passed by Alfred at the door he gave me a disapproving look but knowing how proud of his professionalism he was, I only became paranoid by Wayne's invasion.

"What's going on?" I asked her, opening the door of the car for her.

"Sara called," she said as she got into the car, giving me a perfect view of those smooth legs, making me wish I could just reach out and touch them. She continued on when I sat next to her and started up the car. "She says this one might be big again. Someone's gathering people underground, organizing a cult like society."

"Are these the masked terrorists?" I was driving towards the lair, trying to concentrate on the problem in front of us rather than Felicity in only a swimsuit next to me.

"She didn't know, might be, might not," she said, glancing at her phone. "It's Diggle."

It turned out the terrorists who we captured a few days ago committed suicide in the jail, all of them killed by some kind of poison what the police couldn't identify yet. Sara was right. This might be a big threat again. Average criminals rarely do such thing. However, we'd already suspected this as average criminals didn't commit such public and violent actions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello All! I'm sorry for the delay. Unfortunately, I can't dedicate all of my time to this at the moment but I'm trying my best to keep the updates as recent as possible. Thank you for all the new alerts/faves and reviews!**

**Huge thanks for Hip Karma!**

**REPLY TO GUEST REVIEWS:**

**Xander: "Oh, and Felicity," I said quickly before she could end the call. "I recommend you wear some kind of swimsuit. Wouldn't want your dress to get splashed by chlorinated water."**

**That's actually sexual harrassment from her boss; to make her attend a pool party and wear a swimsuit. There is absolutely no reason for Felicity to be wearing a swimsuit when she is there in a professional capacity. – It's a pool party where like Bruce mentioned everyone would be dressed casually. Also if you consider this as sexual harrasment, I believe you had negative feelings about Oliver enforcing his power as Felicity's boss to make her do illegal stuff as his employee before she knew he was the Arrow.**

**As much as I liked the idea of Felicity working for Bruce, the fact that you have her working as PA instead of in a technical role is too OOC for her. She agreed to work as Oliver's PA for very specific circumstances and the way Bruce is treating her is basically as a sleazy boss would. – "I also need technical support." As Felicity took the position it means she also agreed to be part time personal assistent of Bruce if she gets the chance to have access to the technical departmant.**

**There is also no reason that Bruce would assume she works with the Arrow etc. That's like making the assumption that everyone who has had contact with him must work with him.**

**I was intrigued by this woman. I found more than interesting that she was working for someone like Oliver while she was also working with the Arrow. I didn't know much about that part though, only that she was in contact with him at one point. – Bruce was interested in Felicity, also hoped that maybe she wasn't only a one time partner of the Arrow. Later on: Look, I can keep a secret. You can trust me, I'm the best secret keeper ever. Just ask the Arrow... or thinking about it, don't... he didn't seem too happy with you yesterday," I rambled as the door closed in front of us.**

**"Are you still working with him?" He raised an eyebrow and turned to me.**

**"No, definitely not," I stated as convincingly as I could. "I just saw your encounter on the TV, and his body language didn't scream happiness. As you've already noticed, I'm a great observer, it's my super power. An ability, a gift, and a burden at the same time, almost as much of a burden as my wonderful communication skills."**

**However, it concerned me that she worked with the Arrow. Of course, she denied it but after her rant it was more obvious than ever.**

**An interesting idea but the way you are portraying both Felicity and Bruce is too OOC and as I said, it's pretty much sexual harrassment from Bruce and that is *not* something that Felicity would stand for; she most certainly wouldn't finish calls off with a laugh about it or any of the other situations you've put her in. – I've always thought Felicity was a flirt. Personally, I think that after Felicity found out Bruce was Batman, and they talked about it, they crossed a line, and became slightly more than just employee and employer despite of the fact that Felicity turned him down. Because of this I think this was merely harmless flirt from both parties, also I believe Felicity appreciates Bruce seeing her as a woman, and not only someone who could make his life easier.**

**A disappointment as I really liked the idea behind this story.**

**All in all, I think the problem we see Felicity in a very different way. I'm not going to apologize for disappointing some of the readers as unfortunately, it's almost impossible to make everyone happy, no matter how hard I try. However, I'd like to say thanks to Xander who left a very decent review with critical notes instead of just saying it was stupid. I appreciate that whether I agree, or not.**

"Did you get the sample from Detective Lance?" I asked, walking into the lair hurrying not wanting to be late for work because of my morning detour. Oliver had been supposed to meet the detective to pick up the blood samples of the terrorists. We hoped we'd be able to figure out what kind of drug, or poison they used. It could be a good start if it was something special. "Also, good morning everyone," I added, seeing some were more fresh this morning than me. Laurel was sitting at the desk in my chair –I had to admit that I didn't like this image- and Diggle was watching TV. He was becoming a TV addict.

"Yes, and I got something else, too," Oliver answered, the tension in his voice set my inner alarms off. What could have gone wrong again?

My gaze landed on the newspapers, and tabloids that Oliver dropped onto the desk in front of me. My eyes widened for a second as I stood there puzzled, then stared at my own photo on the front pages. Most of the papers had the same picture of me standing between Oliver and Bruce. They had stupid headlines such as "Oliver Queen not only losing his company to Bruce Wayne but also his woman", or "Queen vs. Wayne there'll be fire with Smoak", or "Who is the Smoak blinding both Queen and Wayne?".

"Wow... I'm the famous one now," I blurted out, not exactly certain what I was supposed to say about this nonsense. I couldn't understand why Oliver seemed to be so worked up over some stupid tabloid articles. The whole idea was ridiculous. I couldn't even imagine what made these people think that I had anything to do with these two men other than working for them. Also, the papers mentioned that Bruce left with a model after I took off with Oliver.

"It certainly isn't me the one of the front pages accused of fucking my way to the top," he growled, his hands tightening to fists as he kept his eyes on the papers.

"I guess you should be proud of that... I mean, that they don't accuse you of sleeping with Bruce... or any other men," I laughed sheepishly, trying to ease the tension with no luck at all.

"That's all you've got to say?" Oliver stared at me in disbelief, his voice shook with anger even though, he was trying to hold back his rage.

"I don't know, Oliver... What do you want me to say? It isn't true." I replied, confused. He knew well that I had nothing going on with Bruce. Not to mention, even if I did have something between my boss and me, it would only be our business, and no one elses, not even Oliver's.

"I don't know, Felicity, maybe that you care that people think that you're sleeping with your boss!" His eyes blazing, and I felt my blood boiling.

"And they thought the same when I was working for you as your personal assistant, and you didn't seem to be this upset about that," I narrowed my eyes, feeling my face starting to burn with anger.

"It was different!" He yelled at me, making me wince as his voice filled the air with tension in the small place. "You really don't care at all about this?"

"I don't care what people think because we both know it isn't true, just as it wasn't true that I slept with you!" I raised my voice as well, my own hands tightening into fists. "What does it matter to you anyway? Does it affect anything? I don't think so, Oliver! Whether I sleep with Bruce or not, it doesn't impact you, or your business in a single way!"

"Are you seriously that stupid?" Laurel stepped between us, glaring at me angrily. I only realized how close I was to Oliver when she interrupted.

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow, gasping, in disbelief. What was she thinking? She might be a part of this team now but that didn't mean she could talk to me like this. I wasn't the one who made a huge deal out of nothing.

"You heard me. Can't you see how badly this affects Ollie?"

I stood there, staring at her, gaping like a fish, not knowing what to say. She was Laurel after all, and I knew Oliver would take her side, especially now that he was angry with me again but she was completely out of line.

"You're causing trouble for him so maybe you should consider just stop being such a selfish..."

"Okay, that's enough," Diggle stepped between us, facing Laurel. His voice was even, and one would think calm but I could tell he liked Laurel's input into our fight with Oliver as much as I did. "I think you should take a step back, Laurel. Oliver and Felicity are both adults. Let them deal with the problem as they always do."

"But she has to..."

"That's enough, Laurel," Oliver cut her of this time before she could continue her rant about me being the worst person ever. Laurel stared at him puzzled and huffed angrily as she turned around but he didn't take his eyes off me. He did not want me to think this was over. I wouldn't even dream of it.

"I'd like to take that blood sample so I can sneak into the highly secure tech department before anyone realizes and use the analyzer... Of course, only if you allow me to go to my terrible work place," I looked hard at Oliver, not even trying to hide my annoyance.

"Be careful, Felicity," Diggle said, giving me the sample. "If anything goes wrong, just call."

"Don't worry, it's gonna be alright," I forced a smile to my face, wanted Diggle to know that I was grateful for him. I could have defended myself but it was nice to know that I still had his support.

By the time I got to work I had an awful headache. All the tension between Oliver and I had started to get to me. The presence of Laurel didn't help the matter at all. They would always take each other's side when it came to an argument. It seemed like it didn't matter what we'd been through together in the last two years, or the fact that he used me as bait against a monster. He didn't care about my feelings when he tricked me, didn't care if I was hurt by it but now it mattered that he was hurt because of my new job. I didn't even want to think about what his reaction would be if he knew Bruce was Batman.

On the top of everything my phone kept ringing constantly. Journalists were calling me, asking insane questions. I didn't want to comment any of their nonsense but I didn't want to switch my phone off either in case I got an emergency call.

I stopped a few meters away from the entrance of the building when I saw all the paparazzi loitering there. I didn't know how I'd get into the building without being eaten alive by them. The situation was new and strange for me. I'd spent two years by Oliver's side, and I'd never had to deal with the press. I felt completely lost for a second.

"Felicity," Lucius called out from a car next to me, saving me from the horde of bullying photographers, and journalists. "Come on, I'll give you a lift."

"Thank you," I smiled at him, quickly sitting into the car, feeling relieved that I didn't have to face those people.

"This comes with working for Bruce Wayne. You'll get used to it," he returned my smile, trying to ease my tension a little bit.

"I'm sure I will," I sighed, my thoughts going back to Oliver again. If I had to get used to this, it meant he'd have to as well. I wasn't certain if he'd be able to put up with the rumours about Bruce and I. For whatever reason my new boss seemed to be a sore point for him. I should have asked Sara about what happened between the two men. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to gossip.

After Lucius stopped in the parking lot, we both went to our separate ways. I decided to take a few minutes to gather my thoughts before I'd start off on my mission. I knew I wouldn't be in any danger because I used the Mass Spec before but I was also aware if I got caught, I'd have to come up with something believable about why I used company gadgets to analyze an unidentified blood sample.

I could tell Bruce was suspicious of me after the rant I had about the Arrow. It concerned me that he, or should I say Batman was known to be a fantastic detective. However, it was also true that people easily missed the obvious in front of their eyes. I hoped that Bruce wouldn't be any different, and wouldn't uncover the identity of Oliver.

I glared again at the constantly buzzing phone on my desk before I started off to the tech department. Fortunately, the building was still more than half empty as the hiring of the staff was still in progress. As far as I knew other than Lucius and myself there'd be no employees at the applied sciences division yet.

I let my gaze wander around before I used my card to open the door. One last look behind me, and I stepped into the small room where the Mass Spec was held. I quickly walked to the machine, bit my bottom lip as I opened it, and placed the sample into the small hole. Now, I'd only have to hope that no one would want to use this in the next 7 hours it would take for it to finish the analysis.

I turned on my heels, stepped out of the room and groaned in frustration when my phone buzzed again.

"I said no comment," I answered the phone angrily, glaring in front of me, not that the person who I was talking to could see it but it felt good. Cursing under my breath I ended the call. I took a few angry steps towards the lift when I bumped into someone, almost falling onto my bottom but two strong hands reached out to steady me.

"Rough day, Felicity?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow as he moved his gaze between the door of the room and me. Oh, crap, was I busted?

"The press," I groaned quietly and took a step back as he let go of my arms. I was running crazy circles in my mind, counting my options, wondering what I could use as an excuse for my visit to the analyzing room.

He nodded but still watched me cautiously. I knew I wasn't off the hook just because he was aware that the press was harrasing me after his pool party.

"What were you doing in Laboratory #3?" He asked casually almost as if he asked how the weather was today but I could see the hint of suspicioun in his eyes. That look didn't let me forget I wasn't only talking to my current boss but also to Batman who happened to be a great detective.

"Ahm... I mistook the room for the ladies room... I thought this place is so highly secured that you even have to use your card for that," I laughed sheepishly, crossed my arms over my chest in almost defensive motion. Way to go, Felicity now he'd surely believe that you were this stupid. My prize was of course a doubtful look that clarified I didn't belong to the greatest liars of the world. "Fine..." I sighed after a few moments of silence. "I'm using the machine for personal reasons, and I just didn't want you to think that I was a bad employee."

"What kind of personal reasons?" He asked, and I couldn't be sure but he seemed to enjoy the fact that he caught me, and my struggle to figure out a good explanation.

"One of my friends is starting an energy drink company, and he says it's awesome but I'm very particular about what it is I put in my body," I almost burst into laughter as the words left my lips. I couldn't believe I stole Oliver's nonsense line.

It made smile to think of those times when Oliver first asked for my help. There was something that pulled me to him despite of the fact that I knew he was lying through his teeth. I missed those days, the light flirting, the smiles.

* * *

I tilted my head to the side and watched Felicity got lost in thoughts. A smile appeared on her face and made her features even softer than usually. For a moment it seemed she forgot about where she was, even about my presence.

Her answer to why she used the Mass Spec made me smile. One would think someone as smart as her would be a better liar. Taking a closer look at her I saw she looked very worn out so I decided to let her off the hook this time. I knew how it could be when the media was breathing down on your neck. Unfortunately, I couldn't spare her the stress caused by this. The pool party went as it was expected, and I was all over the papers front pages. My plan worked out, except that she ended up being caught in the middle. I felt bad about it. However, this didn't change the fact that I thought she was doing something risky. As for now though, she needed a break. I also thought that if she saw me not pushing for answers over time she might stop sneaking around behind my back.

"It must be a good friend of yours if they can make you smile like this," I said softly, pulling her back from her own little world.

"Yes, he's a good friend," her face darkened as she said those words, almost made me wish that I left her alone with those obviously nice thoughts.

"You look exhausted," I watched her close, deciding that I'd make her rough day a little bit less stressful. She'd deserve some down time.

"Is that your way of saying that I look terrible?" She asked with outrage in her voice, as she pushed her glasses up on her nose.

"No, that's my way of saying you look tired," I shook my head with a supressed laugh. "You need a day off. If you let me, I'd like to take you somewhere."

"Where?" She asked suspiciously, eyebrow raised. It was going to be difficult to make her trust me. However, that only made me more determined to earn that trust. Why it was so important for me to get close to her, I couldn't tell. I simply wanted her to understand I wasn't only interested in her because I could have used someone as brilliant as she was to help me as Batman but because I wanted to get to know her in general.

"Trust me? I know it must be difficult but I promise you'll like this," I said honestly thinking, she'd like my idea of having a relaxing time.

"Alright," she nodded, obviously still having doubts. "But I have to be back for that sample, and the paparazzi can't see us together."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," I smiled at her, placing my hand to the small of her back, guiding her to the lift, pushing the button that directed us to the garage.

"Master Wayne, Miss Felicity," Alfred nodded, question lingered in his eyes as we walked to the black limousine. "I was about to leave."

"I'm glad you didn't," I said and glanced at Felicity, saw that she relaxed a little bit by his presence. "We need a ride."

"As you wish, Master Bruce," the old man smiled at me, moved his gaze between the young woman and me. He thought I didn't know but I was aware how much he liked romantic stories. I had a feeling he had the same idea about us as if we were the hero and the heroin of a Jane Austen novel.

However, the truth was I didn't have such plans with Felicity, not intentionally at least. I wouldn't deny that I liked her but I wanted to take one step at a time. As for now my idea was to take her away from the source of her problems, to take her away from Starling. The time seemed to pass quickly as we headed towards Gotham. I sent a text to Lucius, asking him to take a look at what she was doing with the Mass Spec, with that the business part of things were dealt with, and I could listen to Felicity, and to the things she had to say.

She was talking a lot, about her education, about how she enjoyed having the chance to work with the gadgets at the company. She seemed to open up easier in Alfred's presence as if we were alone. However, I noted she didn't talk about anything personal though. It was all about working, and learning but nothing about her family, or friends.

"What is this place?" She asked, peaking out through the window as the high iron gates opened in front of us.

"It's my orphanage," I answered, driving into the yard. If there was any place on the planet where the hyenas of the tabloids couldn't find us it was beyond the highly secured walls of my former mansion. "After I left Gotham, I left the place in the hands of Wayne Foundation with the intention to provide a place for orphan children."

It was important to me to support children who had to face the world alone. I had been them once, except that most of them didn't have the advantage of being part of a wealthy family.

"That's very nice of you," she said quietly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she stared up at the enormous walls of the building.

"I'm an orphan myself, it's only fair that I help those who like me are alone in the world," I replied as Alfred opened the door for me and I got out of the car.

"Still, not everyone would be that considerate," she smiled at me as she stepped out of the car, Alfred holding the door for her. "I think it's very generous of you to spend your money on supporting children."

"Bruce, hey! We didn't expect you to make a visit," Blake appeared in the door with a big smile on his face. I was happy there was someone I could trust with both the orphanage, and the city. It was important for me to know that my city was in good heads during my absence.

"This is my friend, Felicity," I gestured to Felicity as she shook hands with the young man. "She needed a break, and where would be better than here, right?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm John Blake," he smiled at her warmly, moving his gaze between us. I could tell he was already getting the wrong idea about me being here with a woman.

"Felicity Smoak, I think we've already talked on the phone," she returned his smile, a sparkle of realization mirroring in her eyes.

"Yes, I remember now when I called to report that everything was alright," he nodded, moving his eyes to me. "I help to keep things... in order," he added.

"I see," Felicity glanced at me, obviously, hearing out the hidden words between the lines.

"We're about to have lunch. Would you like to join us?" Blake asked, not waiting for an answer and starting back inside. "The kids will be thrilled to have you here."

"You were right, it was worth it to trust you," Felicity smiled warmly at me as we followed Blake inside, kids rushing towards the dining room.

"I'm glad you think so," I returned her smile, happy to see her relaxing completely as one of the little girls grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the table, babbling about how she liked Felicity's blonde locks.

"May I ask why her, Master Bruce?" Alfred stepped up to me, and asked quietly the question I couldn't answer myself. "Other than the obvious reasons such as she's an attractive, smart young woman who obviously has a good heart. But there are many good people in the world, still you don't trust them."

"Don't you trust her?" I watched her as she sat to the table, pulling a little girl to her lap, and started to braid her hair. "You seem to be eager to get her closer to me," I said, referring to the party and the fact that he paid someone to push Felicity into the pool.

"I do, Master Bruce. But I'm not you," he replied, and I nodded. Indeed, it was true there was hardly anyone who managed to get me plant faith into them but there was something in Felicity Smoak that made me believe she would worth it.

"I don't think I have an answer, Alfred," I replied as I tried to wrap my mind around the question of Felicity.

"That's the best type of answer, Master Bruce," he smiled at me satisfied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone! As always, thank you for all the new faves/alerts and reviews, I can't say enough how much they mean to me.**

**Huge thanks to Hip Karma for correcting again!**

**REPLY FOR THE GUEST REVIEWS:**

**Tori: Glad you liked it. Thank you for the feedback :)**

I looked at Laurel who was sitting in Felicity's chair, and I let out a sigh. I wished it had been the blonde sitting there instead. I missed her babbling, those dreamy eyes she had when I was training, missed hearing her fingers tapping on the desk while she waited for some data to download. I missed her presence in general. I had gotten used to her being around me all the time, and now that she rarely ever spent time in the lair, the place felt empty.

"Hey, I thought I'd check on you to see if everything went well," I heard Diggle talking on the phone. He must have called Felicity. I was concerned about her myself.

I wasn't happy that she had to use company equipment as the risk was high for her getting caught. However, we couldn't wait for the police to analyze the blood. If we managed to figure out what kind of poison the terrorists used for their suicide action, we might get one step closer to them. A part of me still hoped that this was only a one time attack. Though I was aware the chances for that were tiny, especially since Sara shared that information with us about the cult-like underground society.

I had asked around but no one seemed to know anything about the cult. It concerned me even more. It would be hard to capture them, and we had no idea what they were up to.

"Are these kids voices I hear?" Diggle asked with a surprised expression on his face. "Oh… I see…" He nodded, glancing at me.

I didn't even try to hide that I was eavesdropping to his conversation. What kids? Where was Felicity? Wasn't she supposed to be at work? At least she hadn't gotten into trouble as far as I could tell from what I heard from Dig's part. It concerned me though that he looked worried, like something was bothering him.

"Oliver, how about we go and have lunch?" Diggle asked, moved his gaze between Laurel and me, clear sign that he had something to tell me in private. I didn't understand what it could be that he couldn't share in front of Laurel.

"It's a good idea, we could go to this…"

"I'm sorry, Laurel but I have some things to discuss with Oliver," he stated firmly. caused Laurel to have a disappointed face.

"What's there to talk about what I couldn't hear, I'm a part of this team now," she said, sent him a quizzical look.

"There are some things that need to be discussed between men," I forced a smile to my face and nodded Diggle to go. I didn't want to get into an argument with Laurel about this. She was right, she was part of the team but I knew Dig must have good reasons to want me away.

"Oh, I see," she narrowed her eyes as I started after Diggle. Sometimes I wondered if it was a good idea to have involved her in this underground life. She didn't seem to be able to settle into our dynamic.

We walked to the small restaurant around the corner in silence. I couldn't help but growl quietly as I saw the daily magazines, and newspapers on the newsstands, Felicity's face looking back at me from each and every of them. I couldn't understand how she could be so careless about this whole situation. I found it to be very degrading for her. When people had been talking about us, it was completely different. The rumours hadn't been caused by her parading around in barely nothing at a swimming pool party next to me.

"Good afternoon," we smiled to the waitress behind the counter as we entered the restaurant, and headed to our usual booth in the corner.

Both Diggle and I preferred that booth as it was right next to the window, also faced the entrance so we were able to keep an eye on everything that happened on the street, and in the restaurant.

"So what is this about?" I asked Diggle as we took our seats. I could tell something was bothering him, and I really started to become concerned that Felicity got into trouble while using the Mass Spec.

"Let's order first," he said, waving to the waitress. I shook my head, rather impatient.

"Is Felicity in trouble?" I asked quietly, not wanting anyone to hear what we were talking about.

"No but you are," he said as the waitress stopped at our desk.

We both asked a burger, and water. I was tapping on the table, not taking my eyes off the man in front of me. If he had something to say then say it. What did he mean that I was in trouble?

"Look, Oliver," he started as the waitress walked back to kitchen after saying it would take a few minutes to deliver our lunch. "I understand after what happened with Slade things have gotten a little bit difficult…"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. If he wanted to talk about that, there was no point. What happened, had happened. Both Felicity and I were adults, and knew that we did what we had to do to win the war against the monster that Slade had become.

"I also understand that you don't want to talk about it," he sighed, and shook his head as he leant back against the back of his seat. "You know by now that I'm not one for caring and sharing either but you have to stop for a moment, and think."

"Think about what?" This talking about something that we'd never really discussed before thing didn't seem to work too well. I had a feeling where he was heading with this but that wasn't something I wanted to discuss.

"Listen, I can tell you're trying to steal some time and space but man, open your eyes, you're digging yourself a deep hole," he explained quietly, putting his arms to the table so he wouldn't have to talk loudly. "We're going to lose her if you keep this up."

"I don't think a couple of arguments would drive her away from us," I replied, more to convince myself than him. Felicity was loyal to the team, to Diggle, to me, I couldn't see her parting ways from us. It wasn't possible.

"You're pushing her away, Oliver. I'd pay attention to this if I were you. Just saying," he said, not wanting to let go of the topic. "I don't mind Laurel being around but I'd mind her having Felicity's chair for good."

The waitress arrived with our food, and drinks so I didn't have a chance to reply. What was this sudden concern about Felicity leaving us? Did something happen that I didn't know about? Of course, I didn't want to lose her, or replace her with Laurel, or anyone for that matter. Felicity was irreplaceable.

"What is this sudden concern, Diggle? Is there something I should know about?" I asked again when the waitress left. It was odd that he felt the need to talk about this. Like he said, we'd never done it before, and I hadn't thought, there would have been a time when we would.

"I just have eyes, Oliver," he answered, taking a bite of his burger. "She's drifting, and you don't seem to realize it."

I nodded but I thought there was something he didn't tell me. He became strange after he talked to her before lunch. Felicity must have told him something that made him think this way, that made him bring up the topic.

He might have been right though. I should have paid more attention to her. Whether I wanted to admit it or not, I wasn't on good terms with Felicity. There were many reasons for the tension between us; starting from Slade to the presence of Laurel in the lair. Dig was correct when he thought I was trying to put distance between the blonde and me.

It was foolish to think that I could protect her by not being with her after I used her as bait against Slade. However, I could still protect her from myself. I just had to find the perfect balance.

* * *

I was in a great mood after spending the day in the orphanage with Bruce and the kids. I had to admit that it was indeed a very nice idea of his to take me there. Almost everyone saw a selfish playboy. Not many bothered to look long enough, even though it was there in the papers and on the internet, to notice just how kindhearted and generous Bruce Wayne was through his many charities. Of course, not many people knew he was a vigilante at night. He even paid attention to take me back to the office in time to pick up the sample. I had to admit, I was impressed by him.

When I entered the lair I found Laurel sat in my chair once again. I knew it was childish of me to feel jealous over a chair but that was my place to be. Without the chair, I felt like I didn't belong here, it was like my sanctuary.

"Good evening," I said as nicely as I could.I did not want to make another scene after what had happened in the morning. With the terrorist attack there was more than enough to deal with, without getting into a cat fight about a chair. However, it felt strange to just stand there, not sure what I was supposed to do; if I should sit in another chair, or just stand there.

I would be lying if I said I was happy to have Laurel in the lair all the time. I wished she'd finally find a job so she'd have something else to do other than sit in my chair. I didn't like that additional stress. It was more than enough Oliver was losing his mind because of Bruce and the nonsense rumours.

"Laurel, could you let Felicity sit down in her chair?" Oliver asked, surprising both Laurel and me. I was a little bit touched that he realized as well that this wasn't right.

"I didn't see her name written on it," Laurel narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as she moved her eyes to Oliver.

"It's written in code," I joked, starting to my chair. I sent a thankful look to Oliver. The ice might break for a while between us. He didn't seem to be angry because of the pool party fiasco anymore. At least I didn't think he'd send Laurel away if he was.

"Funny," Laurel glared at me as she stood up from the chair, and moved to Diggle's in front of the TV. He wasn't around because he had some kind of pregnant yoga thing with Lyla. I couldn't wait for the baby to be born. I knew Dig was concerned because of the lives they both lived but I knew for a fact that baby would be cherished more than anything.

"Actually, could you just give us some time alone? I need to talk to Felicity," he turned to Laurel as he passed by me, brushing my shoulder lightly.

I sighed softly and thought 'apology accepted'. I spent more than enough time with Oliver to know this was a clear sign of regret. I knew his temper, and I also recognized there was something going on between Bruce and him, so it was only natural he couldn't hold back when he saw those newspapers. Of course, it didn't give him the right to talk to me the way he had but I couldn't stay angry with him for too long.

"Excuse me?" Laurel stared at him puzzled, outrage and shock echoing in her voice as he heard Oliver's request.

"I have something to talk about with Felicity, Laurel privately," he said with a hard voice, standing next to me. I bit my bottom lip and moved my eyes between Laurel and Oliver. He gave her a hard look, and Laurel sent him a nasty look in return. I didn't think this would help my relationship to get better with the other woman.

"Fine," she hissed quietly, clearly hurt and annoyed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She grabbed her bag, rushed out of the lair and shut the door behind her. I winced as the door closed with a loud thump. Glancing at Oliver, I saw him staring at the door for a moment before he turned back to me and smiled apologetically.

"You shouldn't have sent her away, really," I mumbled, I always hated to be the source of conflict between anyone.

"We haven't really had a chance to spend time together since… since the events with Slade," he said, and I could tell he was thinking of the same thing. That it became a little bit awkward between us since he lied that he loved me. "How was your day?" He asked, quickly changing the direction of the conversation, taking the chair next to me. I was grateful for that though. I didn't want to discuss whatever happened there. I still had a difficult time with the events from that night anyway.

I was surprised by his question though. I couldn't tell the last time he had asked that. Though, I had to admit he'd have had no reason to do so as we'd spent most of our time together.

I wasn't certain if I should tell him the truth, or not. I didn't want him to get angry again now that he seemed to be in a better place. I hated arguing with him all the time.

"Good," I smiled at him, opted that it would be for the best if I didn't get into details about where and how I spent my day.

"Felicity?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly. I was the worst liar in the world.

"I was in Gotham with Bruce, at his orphanage," I rambled quickly, watching his reaction. For a moment I saw anger darkening his features but instead of lecturing me again, he took a deep breath and nodded.

"I hope you had a good time," he said slowly, almost like he had to force himself not to yell at me. I appreciated that he tried at least. It meant a lot that I saw he put some effort into having a normal conversation with me.

"I did, I love those kids," I smiled at him warmly, intentionally not mentioning the name of Bruce, or that I enjoyed his company as well. I didn't want to push my luck. I couldn't even imagine what could have made him change his mind since the morning anyway. "And I got the results for the blood," following Oliver's lead, I changed the subject as well. I didn't think either of us was ready to have a conversation about this topic either.

"Is it anything we can use as a trail?" He asked, moving his eyes to the screen in front of us. The data was loading in slowly. I should have bought a new laptop by now. I would, from my first month's pay. This machine was getting on my nerves.

"Maybe," I nodded as the data finally loaded from my pendrive to the laptop. I quickly searched on the internet for the flower that was used for the suicides. "Have you heard about it?"

"Not that I can remember. But I might have a friend who has," he shook his head, staring at the screen for a moment. "Nice job."

I smiled at him and felt happy that the dark clouds were gone, for now at least. Only God knew for how long we could keep the peace up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey All! I'm sorry for the lack of updates but this heat is killing me and my brain cells. Thank you for all the new faves/alerts and feedbacks! I hope you're gonna enjoy the new chapter :)**

**Huge thanks to Hip Karma for helping me!**

**REPLY FOR THE GUEST REVIEWS:**

**Ini: It seems there's rarely anyone who likes Laurel but then I guess I don't help her case lol And yes, as you said Digg is the man, voice of the reason as always, Oliver needs him for sure. Thanks for the review :)**

**Tori: Oh, yes, Oliver definitely has to do something, or he'll end up with nothing left to him but I think he needs some time to realize this. Thanks for the feedback :) I hope you're going to enjoy the new chapter!**

Felicity rushed towards the elevator, her heels clicked against the hard stone floor of the office. She was obviously lost in her thoughts, and in her mobile when she bumped into me. A surprised little noise escaped her lips as she almost fell back to her bottom. It seemed to become a habit of hers to do this. I reached out to steady her, taking a soft hold of her arm, not wanted to grip her too hard, and scared her even more.

"Bruce," she smiled at me surprised as she adjusted her skirt which as usual wasn't exactly too long. Most certainly, I wouldn't complain about the length of her dresses, she had nice legs. During the pool party I noted even though she had a pretty figure there was no way she'd have been trained. It made me wonder what the reason was for that. Didn't she want to be able to defend herself? Didn't the Arrow want her to be safe just in case? If she was working with me, under no circumstances I'd agree for her not to learn self defence.

"Felicity," I returned her smile, tilting my head to the side, raising an eyebrow when she quickly hid her phone behind her back. "Are you in a hurry?"

In the last few weeks I'd spent quite a lot of time at the company. It was a good excuse to be around Felicity, get to know her better. I enjoyed her company, her babbles, her sense of humour. Through all of our conversations though, there was one thing she never brought up; Oliver Queen. That was odd, considering that she shared why she didn't have a lot of friends and preferred computers over people, or that she had a stalker after her during college.

Felicity rarely spoke about her mother barely touching the subject, clear indication it was a sore point for her but she'd rather talk about that than her former boss. I asked her one time about working for Oliver but her answer was a short 'It was alright.'. I was wondering a lot if they had something more between them. I wouldn't have been surprised after the way Oliver acted towards her. He was obviously jealous but then I believe my presence angered him in general. There was always some kind of underlying tension between us.

"Ahm, yes, I have a very important meeting," she nodded, glancing away. A very important meeting... I hoped she wasn't going to get into any kind of trouble. I knew she'd been working with the Arrow for quite a while but it really concerned me that she wasn't trained.

Because she seemed to be nervous, I couldn't imagine what else she could be doing other than helping the other vigilante. I could tell she was distracted through the week. Most likely she was busy with finding a way to catch the serial killer who turned up in the city not long ago. The man was killing people in a ritual way, capturing them in churches in the name of God, and for that reason the press started to call him the Crusader. I had no doubt I wasn't the only one after him.

If I'd had any doubt about Felicity working with the Arrow, they'd have been cleared after the results of the blood sample. She was testing the blood of the terrorists, most likely trying to find out what kind of poison they used for their suicide. I knew right away what had caused their deaths, a highly toxic flower that could be found mostly in Columbia but was common in gardens as well, angel trumpet. In smaller doses it could be used to sway people's will, almost like a drug, in bigger doses though, it was deadly

Unfortunately, it wasn't rare enough to take me closer to the terrorists. However, it made me suspicious that they were maybe a drug cartel slowly working their way into the underground life of Starling. Though, that wouldn't have explained why they were going after the employees of the company.

"I see," I nodded. "Do you need a lift?" I asked even though, I knew the answer would be 'no'. She was incredibly secretive about where and how she spent her time after work.

"No, thank you," she smiled at me warmly before glancing at her phone in her hand. "Hallo?" She answered the phone, smiling widely. It must have been someone close to her because her features softened again. "I'd love to meet you, Walter but unfortunately, I have something to do tonight… maybe another day?"

I was wondering if the Walter she was talking to was the ex husband of Oliver's late mother, or it was just a coincidence. She seemed to have many attachments towards the Queen family. There was Oliver, now Walter, Oliver's bodyguard was guarding her as well.

"I'll call you. Have a good evening," she ended the call. "I really have to go now but see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Have a good evening, Felicity," I said, watching her walking out of the building quickly, joining Mr. Diggle at the entrance.

I was getting closer to her gradually, and that was fine, I didn't want to rush anything. I had a feeling it was worth the wait for Felicity Smoak.

* * *

Diggle and I entered the lair where , Oliver and Laurel were already waiting for us. Tonight was the night when we hoped the catch the serial killer who had turned up a few days ago. We knew at the first murder that this was something else as it was obviously a ritual kill. The first was followed by another two. I managed to find the pattern. The killer was moving north through the churches, one by one, ended the life of whoever he found there during night, including a child.

The silver lining for me was that at least the press seemed to got off my case with Bruce and Oliver. The calls from the journalists became more and more rare which I was very grateful for. Things seemed to settle slowly. Oliver made peace with me working for Bruce, as much as it was possible for him to, of course. Laurel didn't try to cut my throat since the last time she came up against me, that was an improvement as well. Then there was Bruce who I couldn't help but like more with every day that passed.

However, the call I had gotten from Walter concerned me a lot. I couldn't help but think there was something wrong with Oliver's business dreams. Laurel was stressed all the time, complaining about how rarely anyone wanted to return her calls, and that the members of the board didn't want to be involved with Oliver again. I couldn't say I was surprised after how irresponsibly he had acted through his entire career at the company. The whole Isabel fiasco was just the icing on the cake.

"Felicity!" Oliver raised his voice to get my attention as I drifted again.

"Yes, I'm going to get the headsets, and we can go," I nodded quickly, started towards the desk to gather the things we would need to be able to stay in contact during the mission.

"Felicity," Oliver touched my elbow softly and pulled me slightly away from Laurel and Diggle.

"What is it, Oliver?" I asked, turned to face him. I could tell he was having a hard time saying what he wanted. I couldn't imagine what was going on. Was he worried about tonight?

"You aren't coming tonight," he said, watching me closely, clearly waiting for my reaction. I gasped, looked at him dumbly, not entirely I understood what he was talking about. I had to go with them, I couldn't imagine Diggle as the bait.

"What do you mean?" I asked, stared at him.

"Laurel is coming this time," a disappointed 'oh' escaped my lips. I couldn't help it, I felt a little bit let down as usually it was me playing the bait. "You have to understand, your face appeared on the front pages too many times lately."

"Of course, I understand," I nodded, and swallowed hard, tried to hold back my emotions. I knew Oliver was right, and that was the rational thing to do but this decision still stung. I shook my head mentally, and stepped around him to get the things they would need.

A few minutes later I watched the three of them leaving the lair, with me put back to my place behind the desk. I told Oliver after all that I didn't want to be a bait for a serial killer again. Not that it mattered when we'd been fighting against Slade. Despite my slight childish pouting I was hoping everything went smoothly for them.

I was again left alone with my sometimes disturbing thoughts. I was becoming divided between Oliver and Bruce, between Arrow and Batman. The chase after the terrorists started but it didn't seem to go anywhere. The plant was a dead end, too common to lead it back to anyone. Oliver was hunting down people underground but everyone was silent, either too terrified to share any information, or knew nothing. I couldn't help but think it would have been better if they worked together. Wouldn't it be more beneficial for both of them if they teamed up? I knew this idea would most likely never work out but a girl could hope.

"Can you hear me, Felicity?" Oliver's voice brought me back to reality. They were already at the church I thought would be the next target. He took his place across from the church on one of the buildings, and Diggle at the opposite end of the street so they'd be able to see any kind of movement.

"Yes, I'm here," I answered, watching the scene on the screen. Fortunately, I managed to get two new laptops, and a couple of other things that was highly necessary when I got paid this month. I broke into the traffic cam system so I was able to watch the street as well. "Something is coming from west."

The street was empty, it was late at night so it was easy to see someone crossing there. Laurel was inside the church, waiting for her attacker to turn up. I hoped she wouldn't end up hurt. Whether we liked each other or not, I certainly didn't wish any bad on her.

"I can see," both Oliver and Diggle replied at the same time. They didn't move though, they had to wait until the man would attack to make sure it was the right person, and not some poor soul who was looking for redemption at the night.

I watched the figure passing the gates of the church when something caught my attention in the corner of the screen. Something, or someone landed on the roof across from Oliver. I blinked a few times before I realized it was Batman.

"Damn," I mumbled, and knew this wouldn't end well. Our perfectly planned mission would become a mess if he suddenly jumped into it.

"Felicity? Is everything okay?" Oliver asked, concerned. I could tell he was worried something would go wrong with Laurel. I knew he hated to put her in danger.

"Yes, sorry… It was just my coffee," I lied through my teeth before turning my speaker off so he couldn't hear what I was doing.

I had to act quickly before something would happen. I reached for my phone, triggered the application that made the device untraceable, also the one that changed my voice, and dialled Bruce. I hoped he had his mobile with him even while he was wearing the mask.

"Hello?" I heard and saw him answering his phone. My eyes were glued to the screen, not wanted to miss anything that was happening, and put the others into more danger than necessary.

"I am… the partner of the Arrow, and would like to ask you to leave," I thought that sounded incredibly stupid but I didn't have any other idea than just to say he had to go away as soon as it was possible.

"Why is that?" He asked back, took a quick glance around himself, most likely looked for someone else there. Fortunately, both Oliver and Diggle were laying low, and couldn't have been seen from the position of Bruce.

"Because we set up a trap for the Crusader, and you are walking right into it. I ask you again, please, leave," I said as firmly as possible. Laurel let out a desperate scream, Oliver and Diggle both started towards the church quickly.

"I'll wait here," he answered before ended the call. That was fine by me. At least they had backup if something went wrong.

Luckily, everything went well. The man was insane enough to think a cross could stop the Arrow. He said nasty things to Oliver but other than calling him the minion of Satan, he couldn't harm anyone. Laurel was a little bit shaken but of anyone, I could understand the reason for it.

This night though, made me even more convinced that the two vigilantes should have teamed up. If I didn't know Bruce's number, or if he didn't listen to me they could have ended up crossing each other's path, and let a disturbed murderer run, just because they were too stubborn and proud to work together. I had no doubts if I brought up the question to either of them, they'd both say no without hesitation.


End file.
